


GLEE ESPAÑA - TEMPORADA 1

by vivilivesinidhun



Series: GLEE ESPAÑA [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Glee AU, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Original setting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilivesinidhun/pseuds/vivilivesinidhun
Summary: Glee España es un proyecto que empezó pensando cómo sería un Glee que tuviera lugar en España. Es decir, no habrá personajes del Glee original, ni canciones en inglés (salvo alguna excepción), y Lima, Ohio, tampoco será el escenario. Meteré algunas referencias de vez en cuando, pero esta historia es un 95% original.Espero que os guste :)
Series: GLEE ESPAÑA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. I. LOS ACORDES DE ORNIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Acordes de Ornia, después de años, vuelven a resurgir, con seis nuevos miembros y un entusiasta profesor que está cumpliendo su sueño.

_La Bañeza es una ciudad provinciana cualquiera, situada en la provincia de León. Son motivos de orgullo sus iglesias de San Salvador y Santa María, su bella plaza mayor, y sus carnavales, aunque en la actualidad es más conocida por sus carreras de motos._

_Sus jóvenes se agrupan en dos institutos, rivales desde tiempos inmemoriales: el IES Vía de la Plata, en la carretera hacia Astorga, de ahí su nombre, y el IES Ornia, en pleno centro urbano. Ornia es el nombre de una ninfa de la primavera y, como ocurre en la estación, hay algo que está a punto de renacer en ese instituto, algo que se creía perdido para siempre:_

**DIRECTOR PASTOR:** ¿Por qué narices quieres reinstaurar el coro, Óscar? ¿Tú sabes lo que cuesta eso al instituto?

 _El director Pastor es un hombre enjuto, redondo y campechano, que apenas cabe en su arrugado traje gris._ _Observa con el ceño fruncido a un joven de abultados rizos negros, perilla incipiente y mirada luminosa._

 **ÓSCAR:** Estoy dispuesto a pagarlo de mi propio bolsillo, que tengo aún ahorrado bastante de Madrid. Ese coro lo era todo para mí cuando estudiaba aquí, y simplemente quiero traerlo de vuelta.

 **DIRECTOR PASTOR:** Ya sé lo que pasa aquí ( _se levanta, apuntando con el dedo a Óscar_ ). Como has fracasado en Madrid, quieres volver a sentirte realizado.

 **ÓSCAR:** No he fracasado ( _el director Pastor le mira con gravedad)_. Simplemente… no he cumplido los objetivos que me había propuesto conseguir. Por eso he regresado.

 **DIRECTOR PASTOR:** Como profesor de música ( _con recochineo_ ).

 **ÓSCAR:** Y como director del coro, si usted me da el visto bueno.

 **DIRECTOR PASTOR:** ( _resopla_ ) Óscar…

 **ÓSCAR:** ( _por lo bajini, como restándole importancia_ ) Además, creo que el Vía de la Plata tiene un coro, y compiten y todo…

_El director Pastor se frena en seco, y clava su mirada en Óscar._

**DIRECTOR PASTOR:** ¿¡QUÉ!? Haber empezado por ahí, hombre ( _se vuelve a sentar_ , _maquinando_ ). Si lográis ganarles… Pagaría por ver la cara de Marcela.

 **ÓSCAR** : ¿Marcela?

 **DIRECTOR PASTOR:** Marcela Quesada, la directora del Vía… ( _escalofrío_ ) Una mujer de armas tomar. ( _da una palmada, y comienza a rebuscar entre los cajones)_ Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder: rellena esto, y aquí tienes otro papel para que la gente se apunte ( _le da los dos documentos y un boli_ ). ¡Venga, vamos, muévete!

( _Óscar los coge. Está entusiasmado, no cabe en sí de alegría._ )

 **ÓSCAR:** Muchísimas gracias director, no sabe usted lo mucho que significa esto para mí

 **DIRECTOR PASTOR** : Sí, sí, bueno, ya me lo recompensarás aplastando al Vía de la Plata _(le echa con un gesto de la mano_ , _Óscar sale, emocionado_ )

_Unos minutos más tarde, Óscar se adentra en el vacío pasillo, papel en mano, y lo coloca en el corcho, junto a un bolígrafo. En él, se puede leer:_

**DOCUMENTO DE ACTIVIDADES EXTRACURRICULARES**

**_INSTITUTO DE EDUCACIÓN SECUNDARIA ORNIA_ **

**Propuesta:** _Coro del IES Ornia: los “Acordes de Ornia”_

 **Descripción de la actividad:** _¿Quieres cantar y no sabes dónde ni cómo? ¿Quieres desahogarte y aprender a expresarte mejor de cara al mundo? ¿Quieres tener un espacio seguro en el que poder ser tú mismo / a sin prejuicios de ninguna clase? El coro del IES Ornia es eso, y mucho más. Apúntate, y lo descubrirás._

 **Docente tutor de la actividad:** _Óscar Rodríguez Medrano (dpto. de Música)_

 **Lugar de la actividad:** _Aula de música_

**Alumnos que quieran inscribirse, dejen a continuación su nombre, apellidos y clase:**

**Las audiciones serán este miércoles a las 16:00 h en el auditorio.**

_Óscar lo mira, orgulloso, y sonríe. Tras ello, se aleja de ahí. El papel se queda solo en el corcho, junto a algunos pósters en contra del bullying y poco más. De repente, suena el timbre, y las aulas vomitan alumnos, felices de haber terminado ya la jornada escolar. El ruido es insoportable: agudas risas, empujones y amenazas de matones, y, entre toda la muchedumbre, las sombras de las seis personas a las que la vida está a punto de cambiarles._

_La primera en acercarse es Paula. Paula fue adoptada por sus madres en Bangladesh cuando era solo un bebé, y su aspecto siempre ha producido un fuerte rechazo entre sus compañeros, que la marginan como la “rara”, la “india”, la que “no es de aquí”. Sin embargo, siempre lleva una sonrisa en la cara; es la personificación del optimismo. Nada más salir de clase, justo en frente del corcho, ve el papel. Aún no lo puede leer del todo, pero intuye lo que es, y el pulso se le acelera. Cruza el pasillo lo más rápido que puede, chocándose con varios alumnos y granjeándose miradas poco amistosas, y consigue leerlo. Suelta un gritito de emoción; es lo que lleva esperando toda su vida. Escribe su nombre y clase, y se aleja por el pasillo casi saltando de alegría, mientras el resto de los alumnos la mira como si estuviera loca._

_Entre toda esa maraña, hay un grupo de chicas con el pelo mojado y chándal hablando junto a unas máquinas expendedoras._

**SOFÍA:** Tío, ¿qué coño le pasa a la india? Parece que se ha metido coca o algo.

_Sofía es rubia, de ojos azules, todo un modelo de deportividad y una de las estrellas del equipo de natación._

**MIRIAM:** No sé, tía, se habrá enterado de que al fin vuelve a Mumbai o de dónde sea ( _Sofía y ella se ríen_ )

_Miriam es la perrita faldera de Sofía, sin ninguna personalidad alguna. Entre ellas está Mar, de despeinado cabello claro, cortado a media melena, y ojos claros que en ese momento miran al suelo, sin atreverse a decir nada. Sostiene un par de cuadernos que abraza contra el pecho._

**SOFÍA:** Bueno, en fin, me tengo que ir ya ( _después de mirar su móvil_ ) así que os dejo. Mar, ¿tú te ocupas del trabajo, no? Que no tengo tiempo para hacer todo

 **MIRIAM:** Y no te olvides de mi redacción de francés. Si no saco buena nota no me comprarán el _iPhone_ nuevo.

 **SOFÍA:** Tía, sabes que te lo comprarán de todas formas

 **MIRIAM:** Ya tía ( _se ríe_ ), pero hay que disimular. Bueno, ¿lo tienes?

 **MAR:** Sí, sí, esta tarde me pongo ( _asiente_ ).

 **SOFÍA:** Bueno, venga, chao

 **MIRIAM:** Chao

_Las dos se alejan por el pasillo, y allí se queda Mar, intentando meter los cuadernos en su ya abultada mochila, sin mucho resultado. Resopla, agotada. Es la estrella del equipo de natación, su entrenador la adora y también las chicas, dentro del agua. Fuera, tan solo es la hippy que les hace los deberes porque no tiene vida social. Lleva siendo así desde que pasó al instituto, y ya está empezando a cansarse, pero no sabe cómo cambiar su situación. Levanta la cabeza, y ve el papel. Tras volver a coger los cuadernos y cerrar la mochila, se acerca. Quizá podría ser una buena idea. Después de mirar a ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie la ve, apunta su nombre y curso. Tras ello, se va._

_Pero hay alguien que sí la estaba observando, y a simple vista, además, solo que resulta invisible para el resto de la gente. De lacio y largo cabello pelirrojo, mirada cansada y ropa sucia y ajada, Rubén ha estado observando toda la escena. Cuando Mar se aleja, él se acerca al documento. Lo lee atentamente, y después escribe su nombre. Para cuando se da la vuelta para marcharse, ya no queda nadie en el pasillo, y todo vuelve a estar apagado. Silenciosamente, Rubén se pone los cascos, y sale por la puerta principal._

* * *

_Es un nuevo día en el IES Ornia. Los alumnos vuelven a invadir el pasillo antes de clase; algunos todavía no despiertos del todo, otros demasiado despiertos, y algunos con trabajos atrasados que siquiera han dormido. Entre la muchedumbre se encuentra Alex, todo un_ “soft boy” _: beanie color crema, largo cabello rubio, sudadera desteñida, vaqueros viejos y Dr. Martens. Está escribiendo algo en un pequeño cuaderno de piel, concentrado, con lo que se choca sin querer con varios miembros del equipo de fútbol._

 **MARCOS:** ¡Mira por dónde vas, gilipollas!

 **CHEMA:** ¿Acaso quieres adelantar nuestra paliza de los jueves, Plaza?

( _Se ciernen amenazantes. Alex solo puede negar con la cabeza antes que Marcos le empuje contra la pared del corcho. Ambos se alejan riendo.)_

_Dolorido, Alex se incorpora lentamente, haciendo muecas de dolor cada vez que mueve su cuerpo. Casi de manera inconsciente, mira el papel con la inscripción en el coro. Después de pensárselo unos instantes, decidido, escribe su nombre y curso. Tras ello, se aleja, al oír el timbre de clase._

_Las puertas del instituto se abren, y un nuevo tropel de alumnos entra, hablando y sonriendo a dos hermanos en el centro del grupo; los hermanos Macías. De piel morena por sus raíces andaluzas, Patricia es esbelta, de larga melena rizada oscura, mirada afilada y expresión dura, mientras que Santi está rapado, y su mirada es alegre. Cuando sonríe, que es a menudo, un hoyuelo se asoma en su mejilla izquierda. Ambos visten a juego ropa urbana, que les hacen parecer dos traperos de moda. En chándal, pero con estilo._

_Suena la segunda campana, y el grupito se dispersa, quedando los dos hermanos solos._

**PATRICIA:** ¿Qué tenemos ahora, Santi?

 **SANTI:** Mates.

 **PATRICIA:** Uf, no lo veo. ¿Te hace un piti?

 **SANTI:** No, que voy muy mal y ya sabes cómo se pone mamá cuando bajan las notas.

 **PATRICIA:** Lo que veas, pero yo me voy a fumar uno así de grande ( _exagerando con los brazos_ ) Que además hoy tenemos Filo y así me entero mejor _(de repente, ve el cartel, y se frena en seco. Santi se detiene también, extrañado)_.

 **SANTI:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **PATRICIA:** ( _emocionada_ ) Lee esto…

_Ambos leen el anuncio. Después, sonriendo, se miran, y casi escriben sus nombres a la vez. Tras ello, chocan los cinco y entran en la clase más cercana, sonrientes._

_Aquella tarde, cuando Óscar va a recoger la lista, esto es lo que pone:_

* * *

**DOCUMENTO DE ACTIVIDADES EXTRACURRICULARES**

**_INSTITUTO DE EDUCACIÓN SECUNDARIA ORNIA_ **

**Propuesta:** _Coro del IES Ornia: los “Acordes de Ornia”_

 **Descripción de la actividad:** _¿Quieres cantar y no sabes dónde ni cómo? ¿Quieres desahogarte y aprender a expresarte mejor de cara al mundo? ¿Quieres tener un espacio seguro en el que poder ser tú mismo / a sin prejuicios de ninguna clase? El coro del IES Ornia es eso, y mucho más. Apúntate, y lo descubrirás._

 **Docente tutor de la actividad:** _Óscar Rodríguez Medrano (dpto. de Música)_

 **Lugar de la actividad:** _Aula de música_

**Alumnos que quieran inscribirse, dejen a continuación su nombre, apellidos y clase:**

Paula Torres Murillo – 4ºESO B

Mar Zarate Cervera – 4ºESO A

Rubén Peinado Novas – 3º ESO A

Alejandro Plaza Bartolomé – 4º ESO A

Patricia Macías Sabater – 4º ESO B

Santiago Macías Sabater – 4º ESO B

**Las audiciones serán este miércoles a las 16:00 h en el auditorio.**

* * *

_Lo coge, entusiasmado, y va al despacho del director, que estaba tomándose un bocata de fuet, sorprendiéndole. Óscar, demasiado contento, le pone el papel delante de la mesa. El director lo lee._

**DIRECTOR PASTOR:** Vaya, hay apuntadas más personas de lo que esperaba, la verdad. Pero aún son pocos _(se limpia con una servilleta que lleva cogida al cuello)_.

 **ÓSCAR:** Aún queda tiempo para las Comarcales, señor. Conseguiremos los diez que se necesitan para entonces, estoy seguro de ello.

 **DIRECTOR PASTOR:** ( _se encoge de hombros)_ Si tú lo dices… Primero tienen que pasar las audiciones, de todas formas.

 **ÓSCAR:** Las pasarán, estoy seguro.

_Óscar está radiante. No para de sonreír. Su sueño se está cumpliendo._

* * *

_El auditorio del IES Ornia era pequeño, pero suficiente para el instituto, motivo de orgullo entre sus alumnos, ya que contaba con una fila más de asientos que el IES Vía de la Plata. Es verdad que el escenario era más pequeño, pero bueno, algo era algo. Allí, en primera fila, emocionado y con un bloc de notas abierto en una página en blanco, y la lista con los nombres de los alumnos, se encuentra Óscar. Van a empezar las audiciones. Espera a que el reloj de las 16:00 en punto, y coge un megáfono a su lado._

**ÓSCAR:** ¡Que pase la primera, por favor!

_Paula aparece en el escenario, sonriente. Viste un bonito vestido rosa palo, y se ha maquillado para la ocasión. Es su gran momento._

**ÓSCAR:** Paula Torres Murillo, de 4ºESO B. ¿Me equivoco?

 **PAULA:** Para nada, Don Óscar.

 **ÓSCAR:** Por favor, llámame Óscar, no soy tan mayor ( _sonríe_ ). Bueno, cuéntame un poco de ti. Eres hija de Jessica Murillo, ¿no? Fuimos a clase juntos.

 **PAULA:** ( _asiente_ ). Lo sé. Y estuvisteis los dos en el coro. Siempre me cuenta maravillas de toda esa época, y fue ella la que me inculcó su amor por la música. Me gustaría ser cantante en un futuro, vivir en Madrid, participar en musicales, ya sabes, ese rollo.

 **ÓSCAR:** Eres clavadita a ella, madre mía. Bueno ( _se da cuenta de que la ha cagado_ ), no “clavadita”, porque ya sabes, pero bueno, lo que quería decir era ( _se atora_ ) …

 **PAULA:** … Lo he entendido, lo he entendido. Nos lo suelen decir mucho ( _sonrisa nerviosa_ ).

 **ÓSCAR:** Bueno, ¿y qué vas a cantar hoy, Paula?

 **PAULA:** Un próximo clásico lleno de alegría, _El Mismo Sol_.

 **ÓSCAR:** Pues adelante, el escenario es tuyo.

_Comienza a sonar la base de “El Mismo Sol”, de Álvaro Soler, y Paula comienza a cantar. Tiene una voz melódica, suave y potente a la vez. En resumen, es una de las mejores voces que Óscar ha escuchado jamás._

[ _ El Mismo Sol – Álvaro Soler _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNHwNreDp3A)

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Paula_

_[En la intro ella hace el sonido de las palmas. Cuando canta, va moviéndose por el escenario, dramatizando todo.]_

_Te digo claro claro_

_No es nada raro raro_

_Así se puede amor_

_Un mundo enano enano_

_Estamos mano a mano_

_Solo hace falta el amor_

_Se puede amor_

_[se queda parada en el escenario, sonriente, marcando el ritmo con la pierna y alzando los brazos]_

_Yo quiero que este sea_

_El mundo que conteste_

_Del este hasta oeste_

_Y bajo el mismo sol_

_Ahora nos vamos sí juntos_

_Celebramos aquí todos_

_Estamos bajo el mismo sol_

_[el dance break es más corto que en la original, simplemente va en crescendo y ella se mueve un poco, pero no demasiado. Cuando vuelve a cantar, se vuelve a mover por el escenario, todo va a crescendo]_

_Quiero que el_

_mundo se mundo se_

_quiero que el mundo_

_se una mi amor_

_Quiero que el_

_mundo se mundo se_

_quiero que el mundo_

_se una mi amor_

_se una mi amor_

_[sostiene la última nota, parada en el escenario. Lo siguiente lo canta fija, con la mirada centrada, y con mucha seguridad]_

_Yo quiero que este_

_Sea el mundo que conteste_

_Del este hasta oeste_

_Y bajo el mismo sol_

_Ahora nos vamos sí juntos_

_Celebramos aquí todos_

_Estamos bajo el mismo sol_

_Bajo el mismo sol_

_[sostiene la última nota, consiguiendo la ovación de Óscar]_

_Al terminar, hace una reverencia, y sale._

_Óscar tarda un momento en reaccionar._

**ÓSCAR:** ¡Mar Zarate Cervera, adelante!

_Entra Mar, vistiendo una bandana de motivos geométricos en la cabeza, americana, bralette y pantalones bombachos. Lleva consigo un taburete. Lo deja en el suelo, y mira a Óscar, nerviosa._

**ÓSCAR:** Zarate Cervera… No me suenan tus apellidos.

 **MAR:** Mi familia es vasca. De un pueblito a las afueras de Tolosa. Pero, cuando mi padre enfermó, poco después de casarse con mi madre, le dijeron que el mayor especialista en su enfermedad estaba en el hospital de León. Se mudaron allí, y yo nací allí, pero cuando mi padre murió, mi madre no quería quedarse allí, ni tampoco volver a Euskadi. Así que, a petición de la enfermera que le cuidaba, que era de aquí, nos fuimos a vivir aquí. Y aquí seguimos ( _esboza una sonrisa tímida_ )

 **ÓSCAR:** Vaya, lo siento por tu padre.

 **MAR:** Fue hace mucho. Yo casi ni le recuerdo ( _lo dice en tono de excusa_ , _quitando hierro al asunto_ ).

 **ÓSCAR:** Bueno, ¿y cómo es tu vida aquí? ¿Cuáles son tus intereses? ¿Por qué quieres entrar al coro?

 **MAR:** Pues… ( _baja la mirada hacia sus manos_ ) Estoy en el equipo de natación. Y se me da muy bien, y me encanta, pero las otras chicas no me tratan muy bien. Y no sé muy bien como alejarme de todo ese ambiente, así que pensé que este podría ser un buen sitio para empezar de cero ( _alza la mirada de nuevo)_. Siempre me ha gustado cantar, pero nunca lo he hecho delante de la gente y tal. Mi madre me dice que tengo una voz muy bonita, pero claro, es mi madre.

 **ÓSCAR:** Pues veamos a ver si tu madre tiene razón o no. ¿Qué vas a cantar hoy?

 **MAR:** Pues… la canción favorita de mi padre. De los pocos recuerdos que tengo suyos es de él cantándomela cuando era un bebé.

 **ÓSCAR:** Adelante, pues ( _le hace un gesto con la mano, cediéndole el turno_ ).

_Mar se sienta en el taburete, y llama a un guitarrista, que coge otro taburete y se coloca a su lado. A la señal de Mar, empieza a tocar Pedro Navaja, de Rubén Blades. Mar tiene una voz potente, pero muy dulce._

[ _ Pedro Navaja – Rubén Blades _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hcoNykaI3k&t=54s)

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Mar_

_[A lo largo de la canción va siguiendo el ritmo con la mano. En algunos momentos también cierra los ojos.]_

_Por la esquina del viejo_

_Barrio lo vi pasar_

_Con el tumbao’ que tienen los_

_Guapos al caminar_

_Las manos siempre en los_

_Bolsillos de su gabán_

_Pa’ que no sepan en cuál_

_De ellas lleva el puñal_

_Usa un sombrero de ala ancha_

_De medio lao’_

_Y zapatillas por si hay problemas_

_Salir volao’_

_Lentes oscuros pa’ que_

_No sepan qué está mirando_

_Y un diente de oro que cuando_

_Ríe se ve brillando._

_Como a tres cuadras de aquella_

_Esquina una mujer_

_Va recorriendo la acera entera_

_Por quinta vez_

_Y en un zaguán entra y se da un_

_Trago para olvidar_

_Que el día está flojo y no hay_

_Clientes pa’ trabajar_

_Un carro pasa muy despacito_

_Por la avenida_

_No tiene marcas pero to’os_

_Saben que es policía_

_Pedro Navaja las manos_

_Siempre dentro el gabán_

_[la guitarra para, esta parte la hace a cappella, más lento y sosteniendo la última nota flojito hasta que se calla]_

_Mira y sonríe y el diente de oro_

_Vuelve a brillar._

_Al terminar, Óscar sonríe y aplaude. Mar se da cuenta de dónde está, se levanta, saluda, y se va, cogiendo consigo el taburete. El guitarrista hace lo propio._

_Óscar entonces mira la lista, y vuelve a coger el megáfono._

**ÓSCAR:** ¡Siguiente, por favor!

_Sale Rubén, con una camisa vieja y pantalones destartalados, y con una guitarra a la espalda._

**RUBÉN:** Encantado de estar aquí, señor.

 **ÓSCAR:** El placer es mío, Rubén. Y llámame Óscar a secas por favor. Bueno, no me suenan tus apellidos. ¿Eres nuevo?

 **RUBÉN:** No, seño… Óscar. Pero vivo en una granja en Valdefuentes, y mis padres son de Santa María, estudiaron allí y todo. Han decidido que vaya aquí en vez de a Santa María porque creen que es un mejor instituto.

 **ÓSCAR:** Tengo familia en Santa María, se come muy bien ahí ( _sonriente_ ).

 **RUBÉN:** ( _sonríe, algo incómodo)_ Sí, la verdad es que sí.

 **ÓSCAR:** Y, ¿por qué quieres entrar en el coro, Rubén?

 **RUBÉN:** Bueno, siempre me ha gustado la música, para mí es como un segundo hogar. Y tampoco tengo muchos amigos aquí, y quería probar suerte a ver si así…

 **ÓSCAR:** Entiendo. Pues, el escenario es tuyo ( _le cede el turno con la mano_ ).

_Rubén coge el pie de micro y lo coloca en el centro del escenario. Encaja el micro ahí, y después saca su guitarra, también ajada, como todo en él. Comienza a tocar, suavemente, Niégalo Todo, de Julio Jaramillo. Su voz es quejumbrosa, pero honda, llenando todo el espacio._

__

[ _ Niégalo Todo – Julio Jaramillo _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnS1JldiVok)

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Rubén_

_[Casi toda la canción está más pendiente de la guitarra que de mirar a Óscar, ensimismado en el mundo de la canción, con aire ausente]_

_No le digas a nadie, cómo te quiero_

_Hazle creer al mundo que no es así_

_Porque existe la envidia de tal manera_

_Que descubrir pudieran lo que hay en ti_

_Niégalo y di que es odio lo que me tienes_

_Que no has sentido nunca nada por mí_

_Que ni siquiera guardas de mi un retrato_

_Y que jamás un beso de amor te di_

_Que ni siquiera guardas de mi un retrato_

_Y que jamás un beso de amor te di_

_[las dos últimas notas las hace más lento]._

_Al terminar toma su tiempo en guardar su guitarra, y solo entonces mira a Óscar, que le sonríe y aplaude. Rubén le sonríe, da una inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida, coge su taburete, y se va._

**ÓSCAR:** ¡Alejandro Plaza Bartolomé!

_Entra Alex, con su beanie, una sudadera morada arremangada, y tejanos amarillos. Está radiante._

**ALEX:** Hola, Óscar. Llámame Alex, por favor.

 **ÓSCAR:** De acuerdo. Alex ( _lo cambia en su lista)_. Hijo de José Luis, ¿no?

 **ALEX:** En efecto ( _asiente con la cabeza_ )

 **ÓSCAR:** Joselu y yo éramos muy amigos en el instituto, ¿sabes? ( _sonríe_ )

 **ALEX:** ¿Ah, sí? Pues no me había hablado nunca de ti

 **ÓSCAR:** ( _entre dientes, molesto_ ) Pues claro que no… ( _niega con la cabeza_ ). Bueno, cuéntame algo de ti. Qué haces, tu relación con la música, por qué quieres entrar en el coro, etcétera.

 **ALEX:** Vale, pues… A mí siempre me han encantado los escenarios. He dado algunos conciertos en comuniones de mis primos y tal, nunca frente a gente del instituto, y me encanta, es dónde mejor me siento. Además, me encanta la poesía, y siempre estoy escribiendo cosillas, entre ellas canciones, y bueno, me gustaría ser canta-autor o al menos compositor en un futuro. Y, bueno, entrar al coro también sería una manera de que la genta me viera de otra manera, de la manera en la que yo me veo.

 **ÓSCAR:** _(radiante)_ Perfecto, Alex. Y, ¿qué vas a cantar?

 **ALEX:** Pues una canción del grupo verbenero por excelencia. Si no te importa, he traído a algunos amigos ( _a una señal_ , _aparece la banda con varios instrumentos_ ).

 **ÓSCAR:** Perfecto, adelante _(le da la señal con la mano para empezar_ ).

_Alex se vuelve hacia sus compañeros, y cuenta hasta tres. A la de tres, la banda empieza a tocar “Lloverá y Yo Veré” de La Pegatina, y Alex comenzará a botar y a moverse por el escenario, a tope. Parece otra persona. Cuando canta, su voz es fuerte, ni muy grave ni muy aguda, perfecta para cantar este tipo de canciones. A pesar de que está botando durante toda la canción, no muestra signos de cansancio._

__

[ _ Lloverá y Yo Veré – La Pegatina _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EoD4zkM24tU)

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Alex, coros de Óscar_

_[comienza muy enérgico, pero mirando al público, sonriente y medio de cachondeo]_

_Cuando se cierra una puerta_

_Siempre se abre una ventana_

_Hay que tomársela con ganas_

_Sabiendo que el que no llora no mama_

_[aquí comienza a pasearse por el escenario, también enérgico y sintiendo el beat]_

_Al que levante la voz_

_Que se le sequen los morros_

_Y le amarguen las dudas_

_Y viéndose a oscuras no pida calor_

_¡Vámonos!_

_[comienza a botar de nuevo, girando y pasándoselo en grande. En el público, Óscar se levanta, bailando]_

_Lloverá y yo veré_

_Yo veré_

_Lloverá y yo veré_

_Yo veré_

_Lloverá y yo veré_

_Y cuando pase el tifón nos llevará con él_

_Lloverá y yo veré_

_[Aquí Alex hace un gesto con el micro a Óscar, él lo entiende y a partir de entonces los “yo veré” los hace Óscar]_

_(Yo veré)_

_Lloverá y yo veré_

_(Yo veré)_

_Lloverá y yo veré_

_(Yo veré)_

_Lloverá y yo veré_

_Y mano a mano a la luz perderemos la piel_

_[sostiene esa última nota, raspándola un poco]_

_Al terminar, Óscar estalla en aplausos, y Alex hace una reverencia. Señala hacia la banda, aplaudiéndoles a ellos, y se despide._

_Óscar tarda un rato en calmarse, limpiándose el sudor y todo. Una vez de vuelta a su asiento, coge el megáfono de nuevo._

**ÓSCAR:** ¡Siguiente!

_Aparece Patricia, con el pelo recogido en un moño, dos aros, maquillaje fuerte, un crop top, y pantalones de chándal. Está decidida y segura._

**ÓSCAR:** Patricia Macías Sabater, ¿no? La hija de…

 **PATRICIA:** ( _algo irritada_ ) ¿Esto es una audición o un interrogatorio?

_Óscar se queda atónito, no sabe qué decir._

**ÓSCAR:** Esto… sí, claro, adelante _(le da paso, un poco acobardado_ )

_Patricia se pone en el centro del escenario con una pose de trap, y comienza a sonar “Pa’ Toda La Vida” de Don Patricio. Cuando canta, su voz es grave y algo rasposa, pero se nota que tiene un registro muy amplio._

[ _ Pa’ Toda La Vida – Don Patricio _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QO6j7Eg2PE)

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Patricia_

_[comienza siguiendo en el centro, siguiendo el flow con el cuerpo y sobre todo con la mano, y gran seguridad, pero sin sonreír]_

_‘To es pa’ toda la vida_

_Los panas, la playa, la calle_

_Pa’ toda la vida, uh_

_Un amancer en Canaria’_

_Pa’ toda la vida_

_Toda esa gente que me crucé_

_Esto es pa’ toda la vida_

_[se empieza a mover por todo el escenario, siguiendo con el flow]_

_Me estoy acordando de esa mujer_

_Esto es pa’ toda la vida_

_Para toda la vida_

_[se queda parada en el sitio, vuelve a como estaba al principio, sigue con el flow]_

_¿Será aquella rumba_

_Que nos cogimooo’?_

_Ay, ¿qué será?_

_[va bailando en el sitio, moviendo la cadera y poco más]_

_¿Será aquel verano_

_Que nos comimooo’?_

_Ay, ¿qué será?_

_[también va dando vueltas, moviendo la cadera y haciendo como ondas con su cuerpo]_

_¿Será el Mitsubishi_

_Que condujimoooos?_

_Ay, ¿qué será?_

_¿O de la carretera_

_Que nos salimooo’? Ay_

_[comienza a saltar, yendo de un lado para otro]_

_Esto es pa’ toda la vida_

_Los panas, la calle, la playa_

_Pa’ toda la vida_

_[hace gorgoritos con esa última frase]_

_Esto es pa’ toda la vida_

_[acaba con un brazo apuntando al cielo, en otra pose urbana]_

_Óscar la aplaude, impresionado, y ella se va, sin más._

**ÓSCAR:** ¡El último, por favor! ¡Santiago Macías Sabater!

_Aparece Santi vistiendo una camiseta de tirantes básica blanca y pitillos. Sonríe a Óscar._

**ÓSCAR:** Hermano de Patricia, imagino.

 **SANTI:** Gemelos, sí. Llámame Santi, por cierto.

 **ÓSCAR:** De acuerdo ( _lo cambia en su lista)_ Muy bien, Santi, hijo de Manu Macías. Todos los chicos queríamos ser como él ( _sonríe_ ). Se… se llevaba muy bien con mi hermana, ¿sabes?

 **SANTI:** Guay. ¿Canto ya, o…? ( _un poco confuso_ )

 **ÓSCAR:** Sí, sí, cómo quieras ( _medio disculpándose, le da el turno_ ).

_La banda vuelve a aparecer, y Santi les sonríe. A la de tres, comienzan a tocar “Hay Que Volver”, de Celtas Cortos. La voz de Santi es algo nasal, más aguda que la del resto de los chicos, pero muy estable y armoniosa._

[ _ Hay Que Volver – Celtas Cortos: _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Olg2s8OQl1U)

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Santi_

_[Nada más empieza a sonar la música, Santi sigue el ritmo con la cabeza, girando sobre sí mismo y atravesando el escenario con volteretas laterales. Óscar lo mira, ojiplático, y se levanta de su sitio. Cuando empieza a cantar, Santi sigue moviéndose, pero ya más fijo, yendo por el escenario con total seguridad.]_

_Cómo ha pasado el tiempo_

_Y te ha senta’o tan bien_

_Ahora hay que levantarse_

_Ahora hay que volver_

_Para cantar palabras_

_Que no sean de papel_

_Recordar quiénes fuimos_

_Y quién queremos ser_

_Dime_

_Por qué sin hacer nada_

_Tú te enfadas conmigo_

_¿En qué mano escondes_

_Ese puñal_

_Con qué tanto me clavas_

_Si no vale pa’ na’?_

_Dime_

_En qué lugar del cuerpo_

_Te corroen los celos_

_Dime en qué líos mentales_

_Andas metido._

_Cuáles son las mentiras_

_Que no te dejan ver_

_[alarga la última nota, volviendo a otro dancebreak de vueltas y volteretas, un tanto excesivo. Al terminarlo, se lanza al suelo, y termina la canción allí]_

_Cómo ha pasado el tiempo_

_Y te ha senta’o tan bien_

_Ahora hay que levantarse_

_Ahora hay que volver_

_Óscar aplaude como un poseso, mientras Santi se levanta. Le saluda con la mano, y se va._

_Óscar entonces vuelve a su sitio, mira el cuaderno, sonriente, y asiente para sí. Después, coge el megáfono una última vez._

**ÓSCAR:** Vale, que vengan todos los candidatos, por favor.

_Entran los seis._

**ÓSCAR:** Primero de todo, muchas gracias, porque tenéis un nivelazo y estoy muy impresionado, de verdad. Dicho esto, anuncio que ( _pausa dramática_ ) estáis todos dentro, enhorabuena.

_Cada uno lo celebra a su manera. Paula lanza un gritito y se pone a dar botes, Mar y Rubén sonríen para sí, Alex hace un gesto con el puño, y Santi y Patricia chocan las manos, seguros._

**ÓSCAR:** Las clases serán de lunes a viernes de 4 a 5 de la tarde ( _Rubén baja la cabeza de repente, parece que se acaba de dar cuenta de algo_ ), como ya sabéis, en el aula de música. ¡Os espero mañana!

_Tras esto, se levanta y sale del auditorio, mientras los 6 chavales van abandonando el escenario poco a poco._

* * *

_Ya está atardeciendo en La Bañeza. Las calles están vacías, y los bares llenos. Calle abajo va un joven profesor que acaba de hacer realidad su sueño, hablando por teléfono._

**ÓSCAR:** Que sí, que sí, ya he hablado con doña Socorro, que le han encantado tus mantecados. No, no tenéis que ayudarme con nada, ya me pago yo el alquiler, que ya soy mayorcito. Tú quédate con papá en León, que ahí vais a estar más a gusto. Sí, iré a visitaros en cuando pueda. _(pausa larga_ ) Pues genial, mamá, todos los chicos son geniales, va a estar todo genial. Por supuesto que te avisaré, sí. _(otra pausa larga_ ) Pues claro que echo de menos Madrid, han sido muchos años, pero bueno, las cosas no salían, así que tocaba volverse. Y también añoraba un poco La Bañeza. _(pausa, él sonríe_ ) Vale, pues te dejo. Te quiero. Adiós.

_Guarda su teléfono móvil, y sonríe para sí, acordándose de Madrid, y de lo que ha dejado atrás. Comienza a sonar “Madrid”, de Pereza._

[ _ Madrid – Pereza _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2lz1WMfbxQ)

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Óscar_

_[comienza a caminar por la calle, contento y seguro. A lo largo de la canción, las sombras de los edificios van dibujando la historia y los sitios de Madrid a la vez que va cantando]_

_Bajando por donde los garitos,_

_Dejándome caer por la cuesta abajo._

_He estado tan solito_

_Hasta que te he encontrado._

_[se sujeta a una farola y gira en torno a ella, como en “Singing in The Rain”]_

_Y tocando en el telefonillo,_

_Me dices que aún te queda para un rato_

_Tómate tu tiempo, aún no ha anochecido_

_Yo te espero en Casa Paco_

_[levanta la mirada y los brazos hacia el cielo]_

_Y que gusto da estar enamorado_

_Y pasear contigo del brazo_

_Traigo rosas rojas para ti_

_Eres mi rincón favorito de Madrid_

_[sale corriendo durante el solo de guitarra, feliz. Las sombras le siguen. Cuando comienza a cantar, va yendo por callejones, explorando una La Bañeza ya en penumbra]_

_Bebiendo y charlando,_

_Riendo y bailando,_

_Va pasando el tiempo_

_No hay nada como las noches de verano,_

_No hay nada como las ganas que te tengo._

_[sale a otra calle más ancha]_

_Noches de Siroco,_

_Terracita Antón Martín_

_Y ese bar de Tirso que te gusta tanto a ti_

_Por la espina dorsal de la Gran Vía_

_Derrapa una sirena de la policía_

_[Un coche de policía le pasa por el lado]_

_Y que gusto da estar enamorado_

_Y pasear contigo del brazo_

_[Llega a su portal, sigue cantando mientras abre la puerta, más despacio]_

_Traigo rosas rojas para ti,_

_Eres mi rincón favorito de Madrid_

_[Canta la última nota, y entra en el portal. Afuera, se ve un skyline de Madrid hecha de sombra.]_

* * *

_E_ _s el día siguiente, a las 16:00 h. Seis jóvenes, sin apenas mirarse, entran en el aula de música, con una pequeña grada a un lado, y un piano y demás instrumentos a otro. El profesor se sienta en un taburete en el centro, casi sin poder contener la emoción, y les mira._

 **ÓSCAR:** Bienvenidos, y bienvenidas, todos vosotros, los nuevos Acordes de Ornia. Demos lo mejor de nosotros.

_Comienza a aplaudir, y el resto le sigue._

**SANTI:** ¡Y reventemos a los del Vía de la Plata!

 **ÓSCAR:** ¡Eso! ( _riendo_ )

_El resto ríe con él. Óscar se levanta, y va a una bolsa de plástico que había puesto en el suelo. Va sacando vasos de plástico, y una botella de zumo._

**ÓSCAR:** Había pensado hacer hoy un brindis por el coro, aquí tenéis ( _va rellenando los vasos y dándoselos a los alumnos_ , _que van levantándose de la grada, y situándose en torno suyo)._

_Óscar levanta su vaso una vez están todos servidos._

**ÓSCAR:** _¡Por Ornia! ¡Y por los Acordes!_

 **TODOS:** _¡Por Ornia! ¡Y por los Acordes!_

_Y todos juntan sus vasos, para brindar por una nueva historia que acaba de comenzar._


	2. II. LOS PRO-ROCKEROS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justo cuando el coro tiene la oportunidad de lucirse en una verbena próxima, Óscar les abandona por perseguir delirios de juventud.

_La sala de profesores del IES Ornia se encuentra en el segundo piso, junto al despacho del director, y es territorio prohibido y temido por muchos alumnos. A Óscar aún le inspira cierto respeto, de cuando estudiaba allí, así que no ha entrado mucho desde que comenzó como profesor. Siempre ha procurado entrar a primera hora de la mañana, antes de que vengan el resto de sus colegas, pero ese día tiene que repartir unos exámenes corregidos, con lo que tiene que entrar en hora punta. Respira profundo, y entra. Se ha prometido a sí mismo que ese día aprovecharía para hacer nuevos amigos._

_Es una sala achatada, con dos mesas largas en el centro y casilleros a ambos lados. Tampoco hay sitio para mucho más. En ese momento hay varios profesores charlando, otros corrigiendo exámenes sentados en una de las mesas; y, sentada en un rincón, leyendo, se encuentra Doña María Teresa. Doña María Teresa ya era anciana cuando daba clase de matemáticas a Óscar, y él todavía tenía pesadillas con ella. No sabía cuántos años tendría ya, pero, a juzgar por su aspecto, parecía rozar la centena. Ni siquiera entendía cómo se le permitía dar clase todavía._

_Nervioso por su presencia, Óscar se dirige a su casillero lo más rápidamente posible, y comienza a sacar hojas, sin mirarlas, clavando la mirada en la anciana profesora._

**MERCEDES:** ¡Eh! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ese es mi casillero?

_Una mano de hierro se cierra en torno a la muñeca de Óscar. Levanta la mano, y allí está Mercedes, de pelo rubio teñido, nariz aguileña y profundo desdén en su mirada. Es la profesora de refuerzo de matemáticas, y sustituta de Doña María Teresa, y ha heredado de ella el aura de maldad y el terror que inspira en los alumnos. Pero eso Óscar no lo sabe._

**ÓSCAR:** ( _bajando la mirada hacia las hojas que está cogiendo, y viendo que son ejercicios de matemáticas)_ Es verdad, lo siento ( _le sonríe, a la vez que vuelve a colocar los documentos en el casillero_ ). Por cierto, soy Óscar. Tú eras Mercedes, ¿no? ( _le ofrece la mano, para estrechársela_ ).

_Mercedes la rechaza, mirándole con asco, e hirviendo de ira._

**MERCEDES:** ¡Ya sé lo que te pasa! Consigues recuperar el coro de las narices ese y ahora te crees el rey del lugar, pues mira lo que te digo, ricitos de cobre… ( _levanta una mano en gesto acusador)_

 **CHARO:** Merche, vete a la mierda, anda. Solo se ha confundido de casillero.

_Al lado de Mercedes ha aparecido una profesora bajita, algo regordeta, con cabello negro a media melena y grandes gafas circulares._

_Mercedes resopla y se va, indignada. Óscar mira a Charo, maravillado._

**ÓSCAR:** Gracias por salvarme, no sé qué mosca le ha picado.

 **CHARO:** Nadie lo sabe, simplemente es así ( _se encoge de hombros, y luego extiende su brazo para estrechar la mano de Óscar)_. Soy Charo, por cierto, la psicóloga del instituto.

_Se dan la mano._

**ÓSCAR:** Óscar, profesor de música. Encantado de conocerte ( _le sonríe, y Charo se sonroja_ ).

 **CHARO:** El placer es mío ( _esboza una sonrisa nerviosa_ ).

 **JUAN:** ¡Ey, aquí está el nuevo!

_Juan es el profesor de lengua: de mediana edad, calva incipiente y barriga cervecera, le acompaña Juancar, profesor de tecnología y casi idéntico, a excepción de una roñosa barba de varios días. Ambos le dan una fuerte palmada a Óscar._

**JUANCAR:** ¡Te estábamos buscando!

 **ÓSCAR:** ¿Ah, sí? ( _algo confuso, pero recordando que quiere hacer amigos_ ).

 **JUAN:** Oímos que recuperaste el viejo coro, y queríamos decirte que nos das mucha envidia.

 **JUANCAR:** Sí, Juan y yo nos conocimos allí de jóvenes, y le echábamos de menos.

 **JUAN:** Competimos a nivel nacional, ¿sabes? Yo hasta me planteé ir a Madrid y todo.

 **JUANCAR:** ( _pensativo)_ Me acuerdo, me acuerdo…

 **JUAN:** ¿Te acuerdas de como montamos aquel grupo con ese otro chaval, Joserra? ( _sonriente_ )

 **JUANCAR:** Los mejores años de mi vida ( _con ojos chispeantes de emoción_ )

_A Charo se le ilumina la cara, ha tenido una idea._

**CHARO:** Oye ( _los tres se giran a mirarla_ ) ¿Y si vosotros tres formáis un grupo? Que además es época de verbenas y tendréis bolos.

_Los tres se miran, sonrientes, Óscar no muy convencido, pero feliz de haber hecho amigos. Con eso le vale._

**ÓSCAR:** Por mí, perfecto

 **JUAN:** ¡Pues lo hacemos!

 **JUANCAR:** ¡Genial!

 _Abraza a los otros dos, feliz_.

* * *

**PATRICIA:** Venga, 1, 2, y…

_Están los seis miembros del coro en el aula de música, ensayando un número que Óscar les había enseñado el día anterior, “Llamando A La Tierra”, de M-Clan._

**TODOS, A CAPELLA:** _No hay señal, no hay señal / de vida humana y yo / perdido en el tiempo, perdido en otra dimensión_

_Patricia va marcando los tiempos con las palmas, y ella y Santi hacen la coreografía perfecta, que tampoco tiene mucha complicación. Mar y Paula se chocan, Rubén lo intenta, pero se ve que es arrítmico, y Alex simplemente se queda bloqueado y mira al resto con pánico en la mirada. A mitad del ensayo, aparece Óscar, sonriente y mirando al móvil._

**PATRICIA:** Vale, vale, vale, a ver ( _parando de bailar. Todos la miran, expectantes). ¡_ ¿Cómo es posible que no sepáis desplazaros?! ¡Es sólo mover la pierna de un lado a otro! ( _mira a Santi, sin dar crédito)_ ¿Pero tú ves esto normal?

_(Santi más comprensivo, se rasca la barbilla, pensativo)_

**SANTI:** A lo mejor lo que necesitan es tiempo, nada más.

 **PAULA:** Eso, eso. Ya ves como en unas semanas lo tenemos.

 **PATRICIA:** Ya ( _para nada convencida. Se gira hacia Óscar, reparando en que está allí_ ). Óscar, ¿tú cómo lo ves? ( _con los brazos en jarras_ )

_Óscar está sonriéndole al móvil, pero cuando Patricia dice su nombre, levanta la mirada, algo descentrado._

**ÓSCAR:** Genial, chicos, sois geniales. Es que… ( _señala al móvil, divertido_ ) Juancar acaba de mandar un _meme_ de minions al grupo de _Los Pro-Rockeros_ super divertido, de verdad, ¿queréis verlo? ( _les enseña el móvil, pero no le hacen caso, están demasiado ocupados mirándole, confusos)_.

 **MAR:** ¿ _Los Pro-Rockeros_?

 **ÓSCAR:** Oh, sí, no lo sabéis. Juan, Juancar y yo hemos formado un grupo, vamos a hacer varios bolos por las verbenas de los pueblos de alrededor y tal.

 **ALEX:** Pero, ¿por qué ese nombre? No entiendo ( _confuso_ )

 **ÓSCAR:** Vamos, chicos, está claro ( _les mira, haciendo ver que es muy obvio, pero todos siguen con la misma expresión)._ ¿No? “Los profesores rockeros”. “Los Pro-Rockeros”.

 **PATRICIA:** Creo que no he escuchado un nombre más patético en mi vida ( _asqueada_ ).

 **ÓSCAR:** Nah, los jóvenes no tenéis buen gusto ( _niega con la cabeza_ ). Pero bueno, quería deciros que había pensado que actuarais en la verbena de este viernes, para darnos a conocer, y a ver si así se nos une alguien más, que hasta que no seamos diez no podremos competir ( _todos celebran, menos Patricia, que de repente entra en pánico.)_

 **PATRICIA:** ¡Pero si no saben bailar! ¡Vamos a hacer el ridículo!

_Óscar no la está escuchando, ha vuelto a bajar la mirada hacia el móvil._

**ÓSCAR:** Lo siento chicos, pero tengo ensayo, vosotros seguid trabajando en _Llamando A La Tierra_.

_Se levanta, sin dejar de mirar el móvil, y se va. Patricia se gira hacia sus compañeros._

**PATRICIA:** Vale, gente, estamos jodidos. A menos que… ( _Pensativa. Se le ilumina la cara)_ Santi y yo nos comprometemos a daros un curso intensivo de baile, esta semana, toda la tarde. Solo así podremos no hacer el completo ridículo frente a todo el pueblo el viernes. Pero necesito que os esforcéis, porque no pienso que ninguno me haga estar en evidencia. ¿Entendido?

_Todos asienten, cohibidos, inclusive Santi, que no se ha enterado muy bien de nada. Rubén lo hace menos seguro, con una expresión de preocupación._

**PATRICIA:** Pues venga, vamos al auditorio, que hay más espacio ( _hace un gesto con la mano para que salgan del aula_ ).

_Todo el mundo va cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo. Rubén se queda rezagado, junto a Patricia._

**RUBÉN:** Oye… ( _está muy intimidado por su compañera, casi ni le sale la voz)_.

 **PATRICIA:** ¿Qué? ( _irritada, mientras coge sus cosas)_

 **RUBÉN:** Tengo bastantes cosas que hacer por la tarde, ¿podría no ir a ese entrenamiento especial? ( _con la vista en el suelo, siente verdadero miedo por Patricia_ ).

 **PATRICIA:** Solo si estás de acuerdo con ser un lastre para el coro ( _Fría y cortante_. _Se va, sin tiempo a que él responda._ )

_Rubén se queda un rato en la sala, solo, mirando al suelo y pareciendo considerar varias opciones. Finalmente, asiente para sí, coge su mochila, y se encamina hacia el auditorio._

* * *

_A partir de ese día, el coro se divide entre los alumnos, ensayando una y otra y otra vez la coreografía, con Santi y Patricia enseñándoles nuevos pasos y técnicas; y Óscar, ensayando con sus colegas y yendo a bolos en pueblos cercanos. Dentro de los alumnos, aunque todos acaban sudando y destrozados, Rubén es el único que no descansa y sigue a tope todo el rato, y Patricia parece percatarse de ello._

_Es miércoles por la tarde, y Patricia da la orden de descanso. Se sientan todos al borde del escenario, bebiendo agua y secándose el sudor de la frente con toallas. Patricia salta hasta el patio de butacas, teniéndoles en frente._

**PATRICIA:** Bueno, noto mejorías, gente, creo que, si trabajamos duro, podremos llegar a no hacer el ridículo el viernes ( _sonríe, y el resto celebra_ ). Eso sí, Alex, Mar y Paula, tenéis que esforzaros más, ¿eh? Mañana quiero que en el ensayo estéis a tope ( _les señala, acusadora. Rubén mira a Patricia, confuso_ ).

 **ALEX:** Sí, profe, lo prometemos ( _él, Mar y Paula bajan la cabeza, arrepentidos. Patricia resopla, provocándoles una carcajada)._

 **SANTI:** Ya nos vamos, ¿no? ( _preguntando a Patricia, esperando su aprobación_ )

 **PATRICIA:** Sí, por hoy ya está bien, tampoco es plan de matarlos y tal, seguimos necesitando gente para competir ( _lo dice totalmente en serio, y los aludidos se la quedan mirando, algo temerosos y esperando algún tipo de explicación)._

_No solo no se las da, sino que comienza a guardar sus cosas en la mochila, ajena a todos. El resto comienza a imitarla. Mar y Paula van hacia un lado del escenario, Santi y Alex hacia unos asientos desde dónde se ven sus mochilas, y se queda Rubén solo con Patricia._

**RUBÉN:** Esto… ( _salta al patio de butacas para estar a la misma altura que ella, algo cohibido)_ ¿Por qué no has dicho mi nombre antes?

_Patricia ni le mira, intentando meter su toalla en la mochila._

**PATRICIA:** Pues porque mañana no tienes que venir. _(termina de meterla, y se incorpora, echándose la mochila al hombro)_. He visto que te has estado esforzando muchísimo, y, bueno, creo que ya lo tienes. No es necesario que vengas. Además, estabas liado por las tardes, ¿no? ( _clava la mirada en sus ojos, totalmente seria)_

 **RUBÉN:** Sí ( _le ha cogido por sorpresa. No puede evitar sonreír)_ Sí, muchísimas gracias, de verdad. No te defraudaré, ni a ti ni al coro, lo prometo ( _va, feliz, al final del patio de butacas, donde tiene sus cosas.)_

_Patricia se le queda mirando, con una expresión difícil de descifrar._

**MAR:** No tenías por qué acompañarme de vuelta a las taquillas, de verdad.

_Mar y Paula andan por un pasillo a oscuras. Mar tiene unos cuadernos en la mano._

**PAULA:** No pasa nada tía, de todas formas, esta salida me pilla mejor. Además ( _le sonríe_ ), creo que tú y yo podríamos hacernos amigas, ¿qué dices?

_Mar un poco sorprendida por todo._

**MAR:** ¿Supongo?

 **PAULA:** ¡Genial, porque nunca he tenido amigas! ( _los ojos le brillan, emocionada)_ He estado comprándome religiosamente todas las _Bravo_ desde que era pequeña esperando este momento; lo sé todo sobre las amistades adolescentes. ¿Quieres que este finde hagamos fiesta de pijama? Podremos pintarnos las uñas, y cotillear sobre chicos, y hacer guerra de almohadas…

 **MAR:** Ehhh… ( _todo esto le pilla muy de sopetón, no sabe muy bien qué hacer. Paula ve que está incómoda_ )

 **PAULA:** No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, eh. ( _recula, y baja la mirada)_ Perdón, creo que me he venido arriba. Con hablarnos en el coro y tal vale la verdad ( _le sonríe. Mar sigue confusa)_.

 **MAR:** Vaya…

 **PAULA:** ¿Qué?

 **MAR:** Nada, que eres muy diferente a mis amigas de natación.

 **PAULA:** Oh, es verdad, que estás en el equipo ( _apunta a los cuadernos_ ). Pero me has dicho que les haces los deberes, ¿no? Eso no es muy de amiga.

 **MAR:** Bueno… ( _va a inventarse alguna excusa, cuando empieza a salir música de un aula cercana_ )

_Las dos se miran, y van hacia allí. Es el aula de música. Se asoman, y ven a un chico con camisa, vaqueros y gafas de sol tocando el piano. A su lado tiene un bastón, apoyado contra el lateral del instrumento. Al cabo de un momento, comienza a cantar una versión a piano de “Cómo Hablar”, de Amaral. Su voz suena a antigua, es potente pero dulce a la vez._

_ Cómo Hablar – Amaral _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Miranda_

_[durante toda la canción él está en el piano, y en ocasiones se ve a Mar, totalmente fascinada por él y su voz. Paula también está boquiabierta, pero no está tan entregada.]_

_[en general él la canta más lenta que la melodía original]_

_Si volviera a nacer_

_Si empezara de nuevo_

_Volvería a buscarte en mi nave del tiempo_

_Es el destino quién nos lleva y nos guía_

_Nos separa y nos une a través de la vida_

_Nos dijimos adiós_

_Pasaron los años_

_Volvimos a vernos una noche de sábado_

_Otro país, otra ciudad, otra vida_

_Pero la misma mirada felina_

_A veces te mataría_

_Y otras en cambio te quiero comer_

_Ojillos de agua marina_

_[aquí hace una pausa para dejar que crezca la canción y empieza a cantar y tocar esta parte siguiente con mayor intensidad]_

_Como hablar_

_Si cada parte de mi mente es tuya_

_Y si no encuentro la palabra exacta_

_Como hablar_

_Como decirte_

_Que me has ganado poquito a poco_

_Tú que llegaste por casualidad_

_Como hablar_

_Como hablar_

_[este último verso lo canta más lento de nuevo, saboreando cada sílaba]_

_Al terminar, se queda un momento con las manos en el piano, y después, coge su bastón, y sale de la habitación, Mar y Paula se apartan un poco para que no se choque con ellas. Le observan salir por la puerta principal, y Paula mira a Mar, que sigue con la mirada clavada en la puerta, algo ruborizada. Paula abre mucho los ojos._

**PAULA:** ¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta, te gusta!

 **MAR:** ( _dándose cuenta de que se nota bastante que le ha molado el chaval y ruborizándose aún más)._ ¿Qué? No, no, solo que… Me ha gustado cómo canta ( _se excusa_ ).

 **PAULA:** ¿A que sí? Deberíamos reclutarlo para el coro. Si va a la verbena, hablarás con él.

 **MAR:** ( _rojísima_ ) ¿Por qué yo?

 **PAULA:** ( _divertida)_ ¿No te gustaba su voz?

 **MAR:** S… Sí, pero…

 **PAULA:** Pues ya está ( _sonríe_ ).

* * *

_Es viernes por la noche, y ese día hay verbena en La Bañeza, con lo que todo el pueblo está en la calle. En la plaza mayor hay farolillos colgados, sillas por todas partes, y un escenario bajo el que hay una explanada para que la gente baile. Las abuelas, sentadas en las sillas, cotillean de todos los mozos y las mozas, cuchicheando entre ellas. El vino y la cerveza están a la primera orden del día, y todo el mundo tiene las mejillas arreboladas. De repente, en el escenario aparecen tres sombras escondidas en la penumbra._

**ALTAVOZ:** ¡Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, con todos vosotros… _Los Pro-Rockeros_!

_Las luces se encienden, y allí están, Óscar, Juan y Juancar, vistiendo como un grupo de rock noventero, y comienzan a cantar “Cuéntame Un Cuento”, de Celtas Cortos. Entre el público está el coro, vestidos de manera futurista, con pantalones bombachos de plata y camisetas de tirantes moradas, que les miran, anonadados y un poco avergonzados de ellos, en especial Patricia, que acaba mirando hacia otro lado. En la mesa de un bar de la plaza están Charo, que mira embobada a Óscar, y Mercedes, bebiendo y juzgando a Charo con la mirada._

_ Cuéntame Un Cuento – Celtas Cortos _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Los Pro-Rockeros_

_[al principio hacen una coreografía que da un poco de vergüenza ajena, pero como lo hacen con mucha ilusión, al final resultan tiernos. La mayor parte de la canción simplemente van dando botes y yendo por el escenario.]_

**_Juan:_ ** _¡Vámonos!_

**_Los Pro-Rockeros:_ ** _Cuéntame un cuento y verás que contento_

_Me voy a la cama y tengo lindos sueños_

_Cuéntame y cuento y verás que contento_

_Me voy a la cama y tengo lindos sueños_

_[Óscar se adelanta, los otros dos quedan en segundo plano]_

**_Óscar:_ ** _Pues resulta que era un rey que tenía tres hijas_

_Las metió en tres botijas y las tapó con pez_

_Y las pobres princesitas lloraban desconsoladas_

_Y su padre les gritaba que por favor se callaran_

_[los tres vuelven a brincar por el escenario. Entre el público, Mar y Paula bailan juntas, riendo.]_

**_Los Pro-Rockeros:_ ** _Cuéntame un cuento y verás que contento_

_Me voy a la cama y tengo lindos sueños_

_Cuéntame y cuento y verás que contento_

_Me voy a la cama y tengo lindos sueños_

_[Al igual que antes ha hecho Óscar, ahora se adelanta Juancar]_

**_Juancar:_ ** _Las princesas se escaparon por un hueco que existía_

_Que las llevó hasta la vía del tren que va para Italia_

_Y en Italia se perdieron y llegaron a Jamaica_

_Se pusieron hasta el culo de bailar reggae en la playa_

_[vuelven a botar, en la explanada para bailar se ha formado un pequeño grupo de personas que hacen una coreografía, como si fuera un baile de pueblo popular, circular]_

**_Los Pro-Rockeros:_ ** _Cuéntame un cuento y verás que contento_

_Me voy a la cama y tengo lindos sueños_

_Cuéntame y cuento y verás que contento_

_Me voy a la cama y tengo lindos sueños_

_[Ahora es Juan el que se adelanta]_

**_Juan:_ ** _Bailando en la playa estaban cuando apareció su padre_

_Con la vara de avellano en la mano amenazando_

_Fue tras ellas como pudo y tropezó con la botella_

**_Los Pro-Rockeros:_ ** _Que tenía el genio dentro, que tenía el genio fuera_

_[los tres vuelven a repetir la coreografía del inicio]_

**_Los Pro-Rockeros:_ ** _Cuéntame un cuento y verás que contento_

_Me voy a la cama y tengo lindos sueños_

_Cuéntame y cuento y verás que contento_

_Me voy a la cama y tengo lindos sueños_

_[El público estalla en vítores, incluso los del coro sonríen, menos Patricia, claro.]_

_Óscar está extático, los tres se abrazan y saltan del escenario. Los Acordes de Ornia están preparados para salir, en un corro._

**PATRICIA:** Chicos, allá vamos. Estoy orgullosa de vosotros, habéis aprendido mucho esta semana, y estoy seguro de que les va a encantar. ( _esboza un intento de sonrisa_ )

 **SANTI:** ¡Acordes, vamos allá! ( _gritando_ ).

_Juntan las manos, y las alzan hacia el cielo. Alegres, van situándose en formación, listos para subir al escenario. Óscar aparece, aún eufórico por la canción._

**ÓSCAR:** Ey, ¿me habéis visto? ¿os ha gustado, chicos?

 **PAULA:** Ha estado muy guay, Óscar ( _le sonríe dulcemente. El resto pasa un poco de él)_.

 **ÓSCAR:** Bueno, ¿hacemos una piña antes de la actuación o qué?

 **PATRICIA:** ( _seca y fría)_ Ya la hemos hecho. Como tampoco has estado muy presente esta semana…

_Óscar se queda de piedra, y va a responder algo, pero por el altavoz suena una voz._

**ALTAVOZ:** ¡Y ahora, después de años de parón, es un honor presentar a _Los Acordes de Ornia_ de nuevo!

 _En la verbena, el público comienza a aplaudir. Patricia le dirige una mirada fría a Óscar antes de subir al escenario. El resto rehúye su mirada, y Óscar sigue de piedra_.

_Una vez están arriba, comienzan a cantar “Llamando A La Tierra” de M-Clan._

_ Llamando A La Tierra – M-Clan _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Los Acordes de Ornia_

_[al principio se colocan en dos filas: Patricia, Santi y Paula delante, Rubén, Mar y Alex detrás. Toda la coreografía se hace en torno a ello, cruzándose y descruzándose, girando, etc]_

**_Los Acordes de Ornia:_ ** _He visto una luz_

_Hace tiempo Venus se apagó_

_He visto morir una estrella_

_En el cielo de Orión_

_No hay señal, no hay señal de vida humana y yo,_

_Perdido en el tiempo,_

_Perdido en otra dimensión_

_Oh-oooh_

_Aaaaa-aaaah_

_[cantando esto se desperdigan un poco, dando vueltas por el escenario, y luego vuelven a juntarse como estaban]_

_Soy el capitán de la nave_

_Tengo el control._

_Llamando a la Tierra,_

_Esperando contestación_

_[Óscar mirándoles super orgulloso]_

_Soy un cowboy_

_Del espacio azul eléctrico,_

_A dos mil millones de años luz_

_De mi casa estoy_

_Oh-oooh_

_Aaaa-aaah_

_[al terminar esta parte se colocan en fila, el resto de la canción lo hacen dando palmas, el público les sigue. Se ve a Óscar y Charo haciéndolo.]_

_Quisiera volver,_

_No terminar nunca esta misión._

_Me acuerdo de ti como_

_Un cuento de ciencia ficción._

_[Se ve al chico ciego en una de las sillas siguiendo el ritmo con la cabeza. Paula le ve, y cruza una mirada con Mar, que también le acaba de descubrir. Paula sonríe]_

_No estoy tan mal, juego_

_Al póker con mi ordenador_

_Se pasan los días,_

_Hay noticias desde la estación_

_[alargan la última palabra, armonizando.]_

_El público aplaude, y Óscar no cabe en sí del orgullo. Saludan, y se bajan, emocionados. Paula aparta a Mar._

**PAULA:** Tú también le has visto. Ve a hablar con él, venga

 **MAR:** Paula… ( _insegura, nerviosa_ )

 **PAULA:** Recuerda que necesitamos más gente para el coro.

_Mira a Mar a los ojos, mientras ella le rehúsa la mirada. Al final, Mar se da por vencida._

**MAR:** Vaaale, voy. Por el coro.

 **PAULA:** Claro, claro ( _sonriente y tomándole un poco el pelo_ )

_Mar, nerviosa, se interna entre el público._

_José Miranda se encuentra sentado en una de las sillas, disfrutando del sonido de la música y del ambiente. Por eso le encantaban las verbenas; la música hacía que todo el mundo se juntara y riera y se emocionara. Parece que acababa de subir al escenario el grupo que se había contratado para la fiesta, porque han empezado a cantar “Fiesta Pagana” de Mago de Öz. Comienza a seguir el ritmo de la música con la cabeza, sonriendo._

_Mientras tanto, Mar, nerviosa, va directo hacia él. Llega justo a su lado, y no sabe que decir, simplemente mirándole. Se sonroja, a ella le parece bastante guapo. Le recuerda a Lorca por algún motivo, tiene su mismo porte, su mismo aire._

_De repente, nota algo de humedad en la mano._

**MAR:** ¡Aaaaah!

_Baja la mirada, y allí está un pastor alemán guía, tumbado y mirándola con la lengua colgando. Ladra una vez, provocando que Miranda gire la cabeza hacia él, y lo empiece a acariciar._

**MIRANDA:** _Rey,_ ¡qué te tengo dicho de chupar a la gente! Perdón, siempre lo hace ( _su tono es amigable, y Mar se calma un poco_ ).

 **MAR:** No pasa nada, de todas formas venía a hablar contigo. Soy Mar, del coro que ha cantado antes ( _extiende su brazo para estrecharle la mano, pero luego se da cuenta de que no la puede ver, y lo vuelve a dejar caer por su costado)._

 **MIRANDA:** Encantado Mar, yo soy Miranda. Bueno, me llamo José, pero solo mi hermana me llama así ( _sonríe, y se le forma un hoyuelo en el lado izquierdo)._ Habéis sonado muy bien antes, me han encantado vuestras armonías.

 _Mar le mira alternativamente a él y a_ Rey _, no sabe muy bien qué decir._

 **MAR:** ¿Es tu perro guía? No le he visto nunca por el insti ( _se da cuenta de que no tenía por qué saber que Miranda va al IES Ornia)_. Esto… el otro día te vi tocando al piano, cuando salía de ensayar y tal ( _roja)_.

 **MIRANDA:** Oh ( _vuelve a acariciar a Rey_ ). Sí, es mi perro guía, pero más que eso, _Rey_ es mi mejor amiga. No la conocías porque no me dejan llevármela al instituto, pero en cuanto llego a casa, allí está ella.

 **MAR:** ( _sonríe ante la escena_ ) Parece una buena chica.

 **MIRANDA** : ( _sin dejar de acariciar a Rey_ ) Lo es ( _sonríe_ ). Es increíble lo mucho que ayudan los perros como ella, ¿sabes? Cuando no estoy con ella me siento desnudo. Supongo que es por eso por lo que en el instituto no hablo con nadie, me da demasiada cosa. Y lo de que sea ciego supongo que no ayuda ( _totalmente calmado, siguiendo con las caricias)_.

_Mar le mira, con pena._

**MAR:** Pero… habrás hecho amigos y tal a lo largo de estos años, ¿no?

 **MIRANDA:** Bueno, a la gente suele intimidarles el bastón y las gafas. Pero bueno ( _se encoge de hombros)_ , tengo a mi hermana y a _Rey_. Son lo único que necesito.

 **MAR:** Bueno, pero… ( _duda_ ) Si quieres hacer más amigos, creo que deberías probar suerte en nuestro coro, te recibiremos por todo lo alto, ya verás. Además, ( _se pone roja, esto último lo dice casi susurrando_ ) tienes una voz muy bonita.

_Tras esto, sale casi corriendo, de nuevo metiéndose entre la gente, roja como un tomate._

**MIRANDA:** Oh, gracias, tú también… ( _de repente se para_ ). Se ha ido, ¿verdad, _Rey_?

_Como respuesta, Rey suelta un alegre ladrido._

* * *

**ÓSCAR:** He decidido disolver _Los Pro-Rockeros_ ( _algo triste, pero con una sonrisa de resignación_ ).

_Están todos en el aula de música, el lunes siguiente a la verbena._

**MAR:** ¿Y eso?

 **ÓSCAR:** Me di cuenta durante vuestra actuación de que sois increíbles y de que vais a llegar muy lejos, y me dio mucha rabia no haberme implicado apenas en vuestra primera actuación en público. Fue divertido mientras duró, pero Juan y Juancar están de acuerdo conmigo en que ya estamos mayorcitos para todo eso. A partir de ahora, soy todo vuestro ( _sonríe_ ). Además ( _va andando hacia la puerta)_ , vuestra actuación dio resultado. Hay un chico que ha venido a pedirme si podía entrar en el coro esta mañana ( _se asoma por la puerta, esperando a ese chico misterioso)_.

_Todos se miran entre sí, curiosos. Paula gira la cabeza hacia Mar._

**PAULA:** ( _susurrando_ ) Va a ser él, fijo

_Como respuesta, Mar fija la mirada en la puerta, por la que está entrando Óscar. Y, detrás de él, allí está, Miranda, con su bastón y sus gafas._

**ÓSCAR:** ¡Os presento a José Miranda ( _feliz_ )!

 **MIRANDA:** ¡Hola! ( _calmado, un poco tímido_ )

 **ÓSCAR:** Bueno, José… ¿Jose o José?

 **MIRANDA:** Prefiero Miranda, la verdad.

 **ÓSCAR:** Perfecto, Miranda entonces. ¿Tienes alguna canción para cantar como audición?

 **MIRANDA:** Sí, una de mis canciones favoritas.

 **ÓSCAR:** Pues adelante ( _se sienta en la primera grada, expectante. Miranda va hacia la banda, que está allí mágicamente, y les entrega unas partituras, y después se coloca en el centro de la sala. Empieza a sonar “Maldita Dulzura”, de Vetusta Morla_ ).

_ Maldita Dulzura – Vetusta Morla: _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Miranda_

_[pone mucha emoción en la canción, todo el rato estático y moviendo las manos según convenga, se alterna con reacciones de los miembros del coro. Mar está totalmente embelesada, Paula la mira, divertida]_

_Hablemos de ruina y espina_

_Hablemos de polvo y herida_

_De mi miedo a las alturas_

_Lo que quieras pero hablemos_

_De todo menos del tiempo_

_Que se escurre entre los dedos_

_Hablemos para no oírnos_

_Bebamos para no vernos_

_Y hablando pasan los días_

_Que nos quedan para irnos_

_Yo al bucle de tu olvido,_

_Tú al redil de mis instintos_

_Maldita dulzura la tuya_

_Maldita dulzura la tuya_

_Maldita dulzura la tuya_

_Maldita dulzura la nuestra_

_[la última frase la alarga, con un gran vibrato, se ponen todos de pie de la emoción, Santi, Paula y Alex se ponen a chillar de la emoción y a aplaudir]_

_Miranda sonríe a todos, satisfecho, dando por comenzadas sus andadas dentro de los Acordes de Ornia._


	3. III. MÚSICA URBANA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de que Óscar tilde la música urbana de "música para la discoteca", Santi está dispuesto a callarle la boca. Además, llega al coro un nuevo miembro que parece tener algo de relación con Patricia.

_El IES Vía de la Plata se encuentra en la carretera a Astorga, a las afueras de La Bañeza, entre un centro de salud y un hotel. Es más pequeño que su rival, pero está más cuidado, y tiene fama de ser un mejor instituto, académicamente hablando. Su orgullo, sin embargo, son Los Ases del Canto, el coro tres veces campeón nacional, siete veces campeón regional. Habían conseguido incluso una sala específica en el sótano, al lado del auditorio, para ensayar, incluso un domingo como aquel._

_Hasta allí han llegado Paula y Patricia, escondiéndose entre el patio de butacas._

**PAULA:** _(susurrando)_ ¿Estás segura de que esta es una buena idea?

 **PATRICIA:** ( _susurrando_ ) Tenemos que hacernos una idea del nivel de nuestros rivales, Paula. Hay que pensar como estrategas.

 **PAULA:** ( _susurrando_ ) Pero…

 **PATRICIA:** ( _susurrando)_ ¡Calla, que vienen!

_Efectivamente, se empiezan a escuchar voces provenientes de detrás del escenario. Aparecen unos veinte jóvenes, todos perfectamente atléticos y con uniformes dorados a juego. Les acompaña la que debe ser la profesora, una mujer joven vestida con traje._

**PROFESORA:** ¡Venga, vamos a repasar todo una vez!

 **ALUMNA:** ¿Con baile incluido, Doña Doménech?

 **DOÑA DOMÉNECH:** No, si te parece, Silvia ( _con sorna_ ), os quedáis ahí plantados como unos bobos. ¡Pues claro que quiero baile incluido! ( _gritando_ )

_Resopla, y se sienta en el patio de butacas, a la vez que Paula y Patricia cruzan una mirada. Ven que se colocan todos en posición, con la tal Silvia en el centro, y comienzan a cantar y bailar “Sutra”, de Sebastián Yatra._

__

_ Sutra – Sebastián Yatra: _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Los Ases del Canto_

_[Silvia es la única que canta, el resto va haciendo una coreografía complicada, con multitud de saltos y acrobacias, mientras actúan como segundas voces y coro, tienen sombreros y hacen también un mini baile con ellos, intercambiándoselos y demás. Mientras, una chica va bailando con Silvia, mientras Silvia misma le pone mucha intención, aumentando su sex appeal y dramatizando todo.]_

_Ella se va conmigo_

_Pero no soy su amigo_

_Desde hace mucho_

_Tiempo pude ser_

_Mucho más_

_Y aunque su corazón_

_Tenga una clave_

_Nadie lo sabe pero_

_Tengo la llave_

_Desde hace mucho tiempo_

_La aprendí a enamorar_

_Lo que le gusta es que le_

_Cante al oído en la noche_

_Que la mire y que le diga_

_Te quiero otra vez_

_Ella me pide que le dé el corazón_

_Solo a ella_

_Yo le digo que me tiene_

_Soñando otra vez_

_Lo que le gusta es que…_

_[aquí la chica se separa de Silvia, y ya todo el mundo baila una coreografía con los sombreros y moviéndose con swag como profesionales]_

_Otra vez, otra vez_

_Ella me pide que…_

_Otra vez, otra vez_

_Lo que le gusta es que…_

_Otra vez, otra vez_

_Ella me pide que…_

_[aquí se miran Paula y Patricia de nuevo, blancas]_

_Otra vez, otra vez_

_Lo que le gusta es que…_

_[terminan con una pose]_

**DOÑA DOMÉNECH:** ¿Pero qué ha sido esta mierda? ¡Quiero más energía, coño! ( _enfurecida)_

_Los miembros del coro bajan la cabeza, aguantando el rapapolvo._

**DOÑA DOMÉNECH:** ¡Silvia, por el amor de dios, créetelo, o voy a tener que dar el solo a otra persona! ¡Da gracias a que no esté Antonio! ¡Y Ángela, te dije que tenías que ser más sexy! No me digas que eres virgen, porque esa es la única excusa que puedo ver a eso. Y bueno, tiene fácil solución, ya sabes, me da igual con quién sea mientras sea rapidito. En cuanto al resto… ( _se sube al escenario, comenzando a dar órdenes individuales a los otros miembros)_

 **PATRICIA:** ( _susurrando_ ) Aprovechemos para irnos ahora que no nos mira nadie

 _Paula asiente, aún algo aterrorizada, y ambas salen a gatas del auditorio_.

* * *

**PAULA:** Estaban haciendo una coreografía con sombreros. ¡Con sombreros! ( _aterrorizada_ )

_Patricia y ella están de pie frente a la grada del coro, mientras el resto las escucha, pálidos._

**PATRICIA:** Además, era una buena coreografía, Santi. Muy buena ( _Santi empalidece más_ ).

 **SANTI:** ¿Qué canción era?

 **PATRICIA:** _Sutra._

_Santi niega con la cabeza, derrotado._

**SANTI:** Estamos acabados, acabados.

 **ÓSCAR:** ¡Chicos, buenas noticias!

_Entra Óscar por la puerta del coro. Le sigue una chica con algunas curvas vestida con un ajado peto y una camiseta de manga larga a rayas blancas y verdes. Lleva unas gafas anchas y redondas de culo de botella, bajo las que asoman ojazos verdes, y el pelo rizado y corto, llegándole hasta el cuello. Parece muy nerviosa, y procura mirar a todas partes menos a cierta persona. Cierta persona que, al contrario, fija su mirada en ella, ojiplática._

**PATRICIA:** ¿Qué… qué hace ella aquí? ( _volviéndose. Todos la miran, menos Santi, que de repente mira al suelo)._

_La chica nueva le lanza una sonrisa nerviosa, saludándola temblorosamente con una mano._

**ÓSCAR:** ¿Conoces a Asunción, Patricia? ( _sorprendido)_

 **ASUN:** ( _muy bajito_ ) Asun

 **ÓSCAR:** ¿Qué? ( _no la ha oído_ )

 **PATRICIA:** Que la llames Asun ( _cortante_ ). ¿Pero qué hace aquí?

 **ÓSCAR:** ¡Se ha apuntado al coro! ( _feliz_ ) Al parecer también vio vuestra actuación en la verbena.

 **PATRICIA:** ( _extrañada, frunce el ceño_ ) Pero si…

 **ÓSCAR:** Bueno, sentaos todos anda, que tiene que cantar su canción de audición ( _Patricia y Paula se sientan en la grada, Paula curiosa, y Patricia aún confusa)_. Me has dicho que tenías una, ¿no?

 _Asun asiente_.

 **ÓSCAR:** Perfecto. Pues ( _se sienta al lado de paula, y le señala a Asun el centro de la sala)_ todo tuyo.

_Asun habla en voz baja con uno de la banda, que asiente, y corre la voz entre el resto. Ella, mientras, se coloca en el centro de la sala, muy nerviosa. Respira profundamente, echa un vistazo a Patricia, y da la señal a los músicos para que comiencen a tocar “La Tormenta”, de Pastora Soler. Tiene un chorro de voz, muy madura, pero se ve que la timidez le frena y no le saca tanto provecho como debería, cantando casi como si llorara._

_ La Tormenta – Pastora Soler: _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Asun_

_[No se mueve durante la canción, con la mirada puesta en el horizonte. Con un brazo se toca la tripa, midiendo la cantidad de aire, y con el otro gesticula según le pide la canción. Van saliendo las reacciones del coro; Paula rompe a llorar llegado un punto, y el resto está impresionado. Santi sonríe abiertamente, con un brillo de orgullo en la mirada, y Patricia simplemente está en shock.]_

_Amor_

_Sé que apenas nos reconocemos_

_Tanto invierno ha podado la vida_

_Te olvidas_

_Que hubo días y un cielo en común_

_Amor_

_Es que apenas ya ni nos pensamos_

_Duermo a medias por si nos rozamos_

_Nos hallamos_

_Como extraños en la multitud_

_Si algo queda de quién eras tú_

_Amor_

_Abrázame tan fuerte que duela_

_[aquí alarga la última sílaba con un falsete que provoca que Paula se ponga a llorar]_

_Ven y abrázame tanto que llueva_

_[vuelve al falsete y al alargamiento, con un poco de armonía, en “que llueva”]_

_Que mis lágrimas quieren decir_

_Que te quiero_

_[otro falsete, Santi aplaude y la aclama, el resto a tope]_

_Amor_

_Aún podemos cruzar la tormenta_

_Reinventarnos sin darnos ni cuenta_

_[“ni cuenta” lo hace en falsete]_

_Ven y abrázame y vuelve a sentir_

_Que te quiero_

_[alarga esta frase, armonizando, y bajando el volumen hasta que la termina]_

_Asun se ha emocionado, tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Sin embargo, una vez su mirada se posa en Santi, que alza los pulgares arriba en un gesto cómplice, sonriéndole abiertamente, ella sonríe a su vez, y entonces todo el coro estalla en aplausos. Bueno, todo el coro menos Patricia, que está perpleja, también con lágrimas en los ojos._

**ÓSCAR:** Uau. Por supuesto que estás dentro, Asun, ha sido ( _intenta buscar las palabras_ ) … espectacular. Tremendamente espectacular. Siéntate, anda.

_Se levanta, y Asun, tras sonreírle, se sienta junto a Paula. Mira rápidamente a Patricia, pero ella está en su mundo y ni se da cuenta._

**ÓSCAR:** Bueno, a ver, esta semana tenía pensado ( _escribiendo en la pizarra blanca que hay frente a la grada)_ …

 _Paula se levanta_.

 **PAULA:** Óscar, hay algo más importante en estos momentos ( _impaciente_ ).

_Óscar se da la vuelta, confuso._

**PAULA:** Ayer, Patricia y yo presenciamos el ensayo del coro del _Vía_ , y, bueno… ( _empalidece, y mira a Patricia, esperando que ella siga. Santi le toma el testigo, levantándose.)_

 **SANTI:** Están bailando _urban_ , Óscar. Concretamente, _Sutra_. No tenemos posibilidades de competir con las canciones que estamos haciendo ahora.

 **ÓSCAR:** Oh, venga ya ( _quitándole hierro al asunto_ ). Esas canciones están bien para la discoteca, pero no son para competiciones serias. Seguro que cambian a algo más decente para comarcales, no os preocupéis.

 **SANTI:** ( _ofendido)_ ¿“Algo más decente”? Por ahí no paso, seño. Si te metes con el _urban_ te metes conmigo ( _chulo_ ). ¿Verdad Patricia?

_Busca a su hermana buscando apoyo, pero ella sigue a su bola. Santi se da cuenta, y vuelve a mirar hacia Óscar._

**SANTI:** Déjame esta semana para demostrarte que el _urban_ sí que vale la pena. Una semana ( _levantando un dedo_ ). No necesito más.

_Óscar levanta los brazos y después los deja caer, derrotado._

**ÓSCAR:** Venga, vale, combinaremos tu propuesta con lo que iba a hacer esta semana, que era un chicos contra chicas. A ver… ( _se rasca la barbilla, pensativo, mientras da vueltas por el aula. Asun vuelve a mirar a Patricia, preocupada.)_ Mira, haremos esto. Os dividís en chicos y chicas, Santi y Patricia, estáis al mando de hacer una actuación urbana. Una vez hayáis actuado los dos grupos, el último día haréis una juntos. ¿Entendido?

_Todos asienten, hasta Patricia, que se ha espabilado al escuchar su nombre._

**ÓSCAR:** Pues hale, al lío. Y nada de _twerk_ ( _serio_ ).

_Asun sale del instituto, sola y pensativa. Ahora que se ha apuntado al coro no podrá ayudar todo lo que le gustaría en la pescadería de sus padres, y eso le preocupa. Y luego está Patricia…_

**PATRICIA:** ¡Hey, Asun!

_Asun se da la vuelta, y ve a Patricia corriendo detrás suya, dejando el instituto detrás. Ella se para, esperándola._

**ASUN:** No me habías dicho que te esperara, lo siento _(se disculpa_ ). Además, estamos muy cerca del instituto todavía.

 **PATRICIA:** Da igual, a esta hora no queda casi gente ( _quitándole importancia.)_ ¿Vamos? _(le indica con un gesto de cabeza)_

 _Asun asiente, y comienzan a caminar juntas._ _Se nota una tensión incómoda entre ellas._

 **ASUN:** Antes de que digas nada _,_ me he apuntado al coro porque quería hacer nuevos amigos, y ya está. No me acordaba de que estabais Santi y tú allí, pero si quieres mañana le digo a Óscar que mejor lo dejo, no me importa. Te juro que ni te hablaré ni te miraré ni nada, será como si fuéramos desconocidas ( _mirando al suelo_ ).

 **PATRICIA:** ( _niega con la cabeza)_ No, no, no pasa nada. Es solo que me has sorprendido. No… No sabía que cantaras tan bien ( _gira la cabeza hacia ella)._

_Asun se sonroja._

**ASUN:** Nunca había cantado delante de nadie. Para mí la música es algo muy personal, ¿sabes? ( _sonríe con dulzura_ )

 **PATRICIA:** Pues es la voz más bonita que he escuchado nunca, y he escuchado a Paula cantar, que, aunque sea una pesada, canta la cabrona como los ángeles.

_Asun se sonroja aún más, y sonríe. Va a decirle algo a Patricia, cuando de repente…_

**SANTI:** ¡Os pillé! ( _agarrándolas por los hombros, y situándose en medio de ellas dos)_ Mis chavalas, estoy deseando callarle la boca al Óscar, buah, va a estar genial esta semana. ¿Tú ya has pensado en la canción, Patri?

 **PATRICIA:** ( _algo mosqueada con Santi_ ) Ehh… No, esta tarde iba a pensarla.

 **SANTI:** Buah, pues yo ya la tengo pensada y vais a flipar, va a ser la hostia. ( _se gira hacia Asun_ ) ¡Y qué escondida tenías esa voz, tía! Ha sido una pasada de verdad, Asun, una puta pasada.

 **ASUN:** Gracias ( _le sonríe, un poco incómoda)_.

_Santi sigue hablando, mientras Patricia y Asun le aguantan, de camino a casa._

* * *

**SANTI:** Venga, una vez más desde arriba chicos, sin música, que casi la tenemos ( _Santi, sudoroso y alegre, se coloca delante de Alex y Rubén. Miranda simplemente les observa, ya que no puede bailar.)_

_Rubén se saca el móvil y mira la hora. Preocupado, va hacia Santi._

**RUBÉN:** Oye, Santi, tío, ¿podría irme ya? Tengo cosas que hacer y tal

 **SANTI:** No, hombre, tío, no te vayas, enróllate un poco anda, seguro que no es tan importante, lo podrás hacer mañana ( _lo despacha con un movimiento de brazo, y Rubén, vencido, se coloca en su sitio.)_ Venga, vamos allá: uno, dos, tres…

 _Comienza a hacer una coreografía, y Rubén y Alex lo intentan seguir. Alex lo hace casi sin ganas, poco interesado. Santi le ve a través del reflejo del espejo, pues están en la sala de baile, y para_.

 **SANTI:** Álex, ¿qué coño estás haciendo, tío? Ponle más energía, venga ( _le sonríe_ ).

 **ALEX:** Lo siento tío, se me da muy mal fingir. Y esto no me gusta, opino como Óscar ( _Santi pone cara de circunstancias, tomándoselo personal, y se le crispa un poco el rostro.)_

 **SANTI:** Pues es lo que toca, que se le va a hacer ( _se cruza de brazos)_ Yo también he tenido que cantar cosas que no me gustan.

 **ALEX:** Ya, pero no sé, tío, me cuesta… Con lo guay que quedaría hacer cualquier otra canción.

 **SANTI:** ¿Por ejemplo?

 **ALEX:** Pues…

_Comienza a cantar a capella “El Mundo Tras El Cristal” de La Guardia, más adelante se le une la banda, y Rubén y Miranda le hacen los coros._

_ El Mundo Tras El Cristal – La Guardia: _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Alex_

**_Coros:_ ** _Miranda, Rubén_

_Cartas en el cajón,_

_Y ninguna es de amor_

_Nunca un príncipe azul_

_por tu vida pasó_

_[Miranda se sienta junto a un piano que hay en la sala, y Rubén a la batería, y empiezan a tocar. Alex sonriente, va cantándole la canción a Santi, con los ojos en blanco y exasperado]_

_Ves las horas marchar_

_Frente al televisor_

_El teléfono está dormido en algún rincón._

_[canta lo siguiente muy cerca de Santi, obligándole a sentarse]_

_Ese disco que da vueltas sin descansar_

_Esa música que no podrás olvidar_

_No podrás olvidar…_

_[va bailando y cantando por la sala, cuando llega junto a Miranda y Rubén ellos cantan con él]_

_Háblame,_

_De tu oscura habitación_

_De tus noches sin dormir_

_De tu calor._

_Llámame,_

_Y a tu lado yo estaré_

_No me preguntes quién soy_

_[va hacia Santi]_

_Pues no lo sé_

_[termina en seco, a escasos centímetros de Santi]_

**SANTI:** Super guay la canción, pero tenemos un número que preparar, así qué… ( _cabreado_ )

_Se aparta de él, y Alex le mira con aire de suficiencia._

* * *

**ÓSCAR:** ¿Estáis preparados?

_Están todos en el auditorio, los chicos vestidos con camisetas de baloncesto negras y pantalones caídos, preparados para actuar._

**SANTI:** Sí ( _asiente con la cabeza)_

_Se coloca un poco por delante de los otros._

**SANTI:** ( _susurrando)_ Así me podéis ir siguiendo.

 _Alex frunce el ceño_.

 **ALEX:** Pero así parece que tú eres el protagonista, tío. Yo digo de ponernos todos en fila o algo.

_Alex coge y se sitúa a la altura de Santi. Rubén y Miranda siguen atrás, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Santi mira a Alex, enfadado, y le va a decir algo, cuando empieza a sonar la música de “Adicto”, de Tainy, Anuel AA y Ozuna._

_ Adicto – Tainy, Anuel AA, Ozuna  _

**_Interpretado por:_ ** _Los chicos de los Acordes de Ornia_

**_Santi:_ ** _Han pasado varios días y estoy enfermo de ti_

_[yendo más adelante, moviendo la mano al ritmo y haciendo un mini baile]_

_Dime que me hiciste mal_

_[va a continuar, pero empieza a cantar Alex, también avanzando y pisándole]_

**_Alex:_ ** _De mi memoria yo no te puedo borrar_

_Yo me voy a castigar, le prometí voy a olvidar_

_[Alex y Santi se miran, cabreados. En el público, Paula y Mar intercambian una mirada, extrañadas con lo que está pasando.]_

**_Alex y Santi_ ** _: No hay porqué seguir mintiendo_

_El tiempo está corriendo_

_Y no se puede parar_

_[van dando vueltas alrededor uno del otro, sin coreografía ni nada, solo cabreados. Detrás, Rubén intenta hacer la coreografía.]_

_La soledad me sigue consumiendo_

**_Alex:_ ** _Ma te estoy extrañando_

**_Santi:_ ** _No lo puedo negar_

_[cabreados, se van cada uno a un extremo del escenario, bailando y ya haciendo la coreografía. Miranda se pone en el centro ahora]_

**_Miranda:_ ** _Bebé yo soy adicto a tu piel_

_Siempre vuelvo a caer donde quiera romper_

_Este vicio de ti que me hace mal_

_Y ahora encima hace bien_

_Dime qué vas a hacer_

_Estoy dispuesto pa’ ti_

_Si no quieres de mi_

_Yo no voy a aparecer_

_[Miranda se vuelve atrás, Rubén toma su puesto, haciendo la coreografía. Alex y Santi se vuelven a juntar, para bailar los tres en el centro]_

**_Rubén:_ ** _Yo trato de explicarte y tú no quieres entender_

_Bebé yo soy adicto a tu piel_

_Siempre vuelvo a caer donde quiera romper_

_Este vicio de ti que me hace mal_

_[Patricia mirando interesada a Rubén, de nuevo, con una expresión indescifrable.]_

_Y ahora encima hace bien_

_Dime qué vas a hacer_

_Estoy dispuesto pa’ ti_

_Si no quieres de mí_

_[se adelanta un poco]_

_Yo no voy a aparecer_

_Yo trato de explicarte y tu no quieres entender_

_[se queda plantado delante, y Santi y Alex le rodean]_

**_Alex:_ ** _Soy adicto, no te dejo en visto_

_No admito rica cuando te desvisto_

_Un usuario que te necesito_

_[sonriente, disfrutando la canción]_

**_Santi:_ ** _Lo que yo hago contigo ya es distinto_

_[Se le cambia la cara a Alex, fulmina a Santi con la mirada. Prudentemente, Rubén se va hacia atrás, dejando a Santi y Alex de nuevo al frente_ , _cabreados_ ]

_Ya no otro amanecer_

**_Alex y Santi:_ ** _Y en no la noche desaparecer_

_Y yo no sé si tú eres infiel_

_Pero contigo quiero hacer_

_Lo que hicimos aquella vez_

_Ya no otro amanecer_

_Y en no la noche desaparecer_

_Y yo no sé si tú eres infiel_

_Pero contigo quiero hacer_

_Lo que hicimos aquella vez_

_[Miranda intenta ir de nuevo delante, pero Rubén le pilla del brazo, reteniéndole detrás]_

**_Chicos:_ ** _Bebé yo soy adicto a tu piel_

_Siempre vuelvo a caer donde quiera romper_

_[con un paso que le sale mal, Alex se choca contra Santi. Éste, en respuesta, le empuja.]_

**_Rubén y Miranda:_ ** _Este vicio de ti que me hace mal_

**Alex: ¿** Qué cojones haces tío?, solo me he equivocado de paso

**_Rubén y Miranda:_ ** _Y ahora encima hace bien_

**Santi:** Pero tú me has pisado mi parte antes gilipollas

**_Rubén y Miranda:_ ** _Dime qué vas a hacer_

**Alex: ¡** Y tú la mía! Que eres una puta diva tío

**_Rubén y Miranda:_ ** _Estoy dispuesto pa’ ti_

**Santi:** Mira tío, vete a la mierda ( _sacándole el dedo_ )

_[Alex salta, y ambos empiezan a pelearse. Óscar sube al escenario, intentando separarles. Asun directamente aparta la mirada por el bochorno. Miranda y Rubén siguen cantando.]_

**_Rubén y Miranda:_ ** _Si no quieres de mi_

_Yo no voy a aparecer_

_[Rubén termina poniendo una pose, a la vez que se termina la música. Después, suelta un largo suspiro, y ayuda a Óscar a separar a Alex y Santi]_

_Alex y Santi se miran con odio en la mirada, separados por Óscar._

**ÓSCAR:** ¿Se os ha ido la olla o qué? No toleraré este tipo de comportamientos en el coro ( _enfadado)_. Y chicas, espero que tengáis un buen número porque, si por mi fuera, ya no se cantaría nada urbano en este coro nunca más.

_Las chicas se miran entre ellas, preocupadas. Patricia asiente._

**PATRICIA:** No te preocupes, Óscar, lo tenemos.

* * *

**PATRICIA:** Bueno, va a ser fácil mejorar lo que acaban de hacer los chicos, pero no nos podemos dormir en los laureles, venga ( _dando una palmada.)_

_Las chicas se encuentran en la sala de baile, ensayando._

**ASUN:** Yo tengo una duda, Patricia ( _levantando el brazo)_ ¿Cómo era el final? Que siempre me hago un lío. En plan, ¿era así? ( _hace un paso, pero se equivoca y casi se cae al suelo)_

_Patricia sonríe con cariño, lo que hace que Paula y Mar abran mucho los ojos e intercambien una mirada. Nunca habían visto a Patricia sonreír._

**PATRICIA:** A ver, que te ayudo ( _medio riendo)_

_Va hacia Asun a ayudarla, poco a poco, y acaban las dos partiéndose de risa. Mar y Paula están ojipláticas._

**PATRICIA:** ¿Ves cómo no era tan difícil? ( _quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos, una vez Asun consigue hacerlo)_

_Se gira hacia Mar y Paula, y se da cuenta de que le han visto reírse. Automáticamente, se pone seria de nuevo._

**PATRICIA:** Ehhh, cinco minutitos de descanso chicas, que voy a rellenar mi botella de agua.

_Tras ello, sale casi corriendo del aula. Asun va hacia su mochila a beber un poco de agua, y Paula y Mar la siguen, intrigadas._

**PAULA:** Oye, Asun…

_Asun se gira hacia ellas, haciendo ver que las está escuchando, mientras bebe un largo trago._

**PAULA:** ¿Tú conocías a Patricia de antes del coro? Porque parecíais llevaros bastante bien ahora mismo.

_Las manos de Asun empiezan a temblar, y baja la mirada._

**ASUN:** Qué va, no la conocía de nada

 **MAR:** Es que yo por lo menos no la había visto nunca sonreír. ¡Si hasta se ha reído! ( _bastante sorprendida)_

_Paula asiente. Asun esboza una sonrisa._

**ASUN:** Sí, tiene una sonrisa muy musical, ¿verdad? No le pega para nada

_Mar y Paula le miran con los ojos muy abiertos, y Asun se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir._

**ASUN:** Vale, sí ( _se deja caer en el suelo, rendida)_ Nos conocíamos de antes ( _Paula y Mar se sientan a su lado, intrigadas)._ No le contéis a nadie lo que os voy a decir, a nadie ( _les señala con el dedo, seria. Paula y Mar asienten)_. Pues, la verdad es que… Patricia y yo hemos sido amigas desde siempre. Vivimos pared con pared, nuestras madres son amigas, y siempre hemos estado juntas. Es mi mejor amiga ( _sonríe_ )

_Paula frunce el ceño, confusa. Mar está pensativa, digiriendo la información._

**PAULA:** ¿Entonces, cómo es que nunca os habíamos visto juntas en el insti?

 _Asun va a responder, cuando aparece Patricia por la puerta_.

 **PATRICIA:** Venga, chicas, en pie ( _da varias palmadas, espabilándolas)_

_Se levantan de un salto, y ocupan sus posiciones._

**PATRICIA:** Vamos allá

_Da al play en el aparato de música, y la escena cambia a ellas, en el escenario del auditorio, vestidas de rosa, cantando y bailando “Tusa” de Karol G y Nicki Minaj. Al contrario que los chicos, están las cuatro en fila, a la misma altura._

__

_ Tusa – Karol G, Nicki Minaj _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Las chicas de Los Acordes de Ornia_

_[al principio están todas en una pose guay, y simplemente van moviéndose un poco en el sitio, hasta que comienza la letra]_

**_Paula:_ ** _Ya no tiene excusa_

_[va moviéndose por entre sus compañeras, bailando un poco a su vez]_

_Hoy salió con su amiga_

_Disque pa’ matar la tusa_

_Que porque un hombre le pagó mal_

_[en ese “mal” las otras chicas también cantan. Paula se coloca junto a Patricia, tocándola y cediéndole de esa manera el testigo.]_

**_Patricia:_ ** _Está dura y abusa_

_[aquí Patricia se coloca en el centro, con las otras chicas rodeándola bailando.]_

_Se cansó de ser buena_

_Ahora es ella quién los usa_

_[las chicas cantan también en “usa”, quedándose quietas un momento mientras lo dicen. Se ponen todas mirando al frente, y se marcan una coreografía, las cuatro a la vez, en la siguiente parte]_

_Que porque un hombre le pagó mal_

_Ya no se le ve sentimental_

_Dice que por otro man no llora, no_

_[se vuelven a colocar en línea, y esto se lo cantan las unas a las otras, pasándoselo bien]_

**_Chicas:_ ** _Pero si le ponen la canción_

_Le da una depresión tonta_

_[en el público los chicos están bailando y cantando, y Óscar sonríe]_

_Llorando lo comienza a llamar_

_Pero él la dejó en buzón_

_Será porque con otra está_

_Fingiendo que a otra se puede amar_

_[Mar se desmarca del resto, y las otras hacen un corro a su alrededor]_

**_Mar:_ ** _Pero dices todo este llanto por nada_

_Ahora soy una chica mala_

_And now you kickin and screaming,_

_A big toddler_

_Don’t try to get your friends to come holla, holla!_

_[los chicos chillan desde sus asientos, a tope. Mar se va al corro, y sale Asun]_

**_Asun:_ ** _Pero si le pones la canción_

_[alargando la nota final, con un chorro de voz. Las otras chicas se ponen a bailar a su alrededor]_

**_Patricia, Paula y Mar:_ ** _La canción_

_Le da una depresión tonta_

**_Asun:_ ** _Una depresión tonta_

_[haciendo armonías]_

**_Patricia, Paula y Mar:_ ** _Llorando lo comienza a llamar_

**_Asun:_ ** _A llamar_

_[haciendo un falsete y alargando la última nota]_

**_Patricia, Paula y Mar:_ ** _Pero él la dejó en buzón_

_Será porque con otra está_

**_Asun:_ ** _Con otra está_

_[más armonías, más chorro de voz]_

**_Chicas:_ ** _Fingiendo que a otra se puede amar_

_U-un shot pa’ la pena profunda_

_[terminan en la misma pose en la que han empezado]_

_Todo el mundo estalla en vítores, y las chicas sonríen, hasta Patricia._

**ÓSCAR:** ¿Sabéis qué? Me habéis callado la boca. Veo que sí que se pueden hacer cosas chulas con cosas urbanas ( _sonriendo_ ). ¡Espero impaciente la grupal! ( _da una sonora palmada_ )

* * *

**SANTI:** ¡Tío, deja de pisarme!

_Están todos los miembros del coro ensayando la grupal en la sala de baile, y Alex y Santi están volviendo a gruñirse, mientras el resto les mira, exasperados._

**ALEX:** ¡Tú me has pisado antes!

 _Le empuja, y Santi va a responder_ _con un puño, cuando Patricia, hasta las narices, les separa._

 **PATRICIA:** Santi, vamos a hablar un momentito. El resto, id practicando todo.

_Coge a su hermano del brazo y salen al pasillo._

**SANTI:** ¿Qué quieres que haga si no para de provocarme el gilipollas ese? ( _cabreado_ )

 **PATRICIA:** Recuerda lo que siempre dice mamá: “dos no discuten si uno no quiere”. Probablemente si dejas de actuar como él, te dejará en paz. Y ahora no necesitamos malos rollos, recuerda que somos un equipo. Esta fue una de las razones por las que nos apuntamos, ¿recuerdas? Para estar dentro de un grupo y formar parte de algo más grande.

 **SANTI:** Ya, pero…

 **PATRICIA:** Sé que es complicado, y créeme, Alex también está comportándose como un idiota, pero no me llevo con él así que no le puedo decir nada. Además, es lo más maduro que puedes hacer, haciéndole ver que él se está comportando como un idiota.

 **SANTI:** ( _no muy convencido_ ) Bueno… Lo intentaré.

 **PATRICIA:** Así me gusta ( _le da una palmada en el brazo_ ). Venga, volvamos dentro, que queda mucho por ensayar todavía.

 _Entran en la sala, con todo el mundo disperso, charlando y demás. Alex está enfurruñado en una esquina._ _Patricia da varias palmadas._

 **PATRICIA:** Venga, gente, sigamos.

_Se colocan todos en sus posiciones, Santi al lado de Alex, sin mirarse._

**PATRICIA:** Vamos allá: una, dos, tres…

_Comienzan todos a seguir una coreografía. En un momento dado Alex se vuelve a chocar con Santi de nuevo, y se prepara para saltar._

**SANTI:** Cuidado tío, creo que has girado mal el pie ahí ( _señalando su tobillo_ )

_Alex se relaja_

**ALEX:** Oh, gracias, tío ( _coloca bien el pie_ ).

_Patricia ha visto toda la interacción, sonríe para sí._

**PATRICIA:** Vale, y ahora viene…

_Se ilumina el escenario del auditorio del IES Ornia, con Óscar expectante en el patio de butacas, mientras empieza a sonar “X” de Nicky Jam y J Balvin. Van en chándal y con gorras._

_ X – Nicky Jam, J Balvin: _

**_Interpretado por:_ ** _Los Acordes de Ornia_

_[empiezan todos en diferentes posturas, pero de espaldas. A la vez que van cantando se van dando la vuelta, haciendo un par de pasos de baile]_

**_Alex:_ ** _Aquel día te vi y tu energía sentí_

**_Paula:_ ** _Desde eso no te quiero lejos de mí_

**_Rubén:_ ** _Sé que no sabes de mí y no te puedo mentir_

**_Mar:_ ** _Lo que dicen en la calle sobre mí_

**_Santi y Patricia:_ ** _No te lo voy a negar_

_[todos se dan la vuelta, y empiezan a hacer la coreografía, sonrientes]_

**_Miranda y Asun_ ** _: Estamos claros y ya_

_[esa parte la dicen con las manos alrededor de su boca, como si fuera un megáfono. Vuelven al baile]_

**_Paula y Mar:_ ** _No te lo voy a negar_

**_Alex y Rubén:_ ** _Estamos claros y ya_

_[Santi, Patricia, Miranda y Asun van al frente, el resto se queda bailando de fondo]_

**_Santi:_ ** _Sólo deja que yo te agarre, baby_

**_Patricia:_ ** _Besos en el cuello pa’ calmar la sed_

**_Miranda:_ ** _Mis manos en tus caderas pa’ empezar como es_

**_Asun:_ ** _No le vamo’ a bajar más nunca mamá_

_[de un salto, se colocan a la altura de los otros, volviendo a bailar]_

**_Chicos:_ ** _No te lo voy a negar_

**_Chicas:_ ** _No te lo voy a negar_

_[las chicas armonizando y sosteniendo la nota última]_

**_Chicos:_ ** _Estamos claros y ya…_

**_Chicas:_ ** _Estamos claros y ya…_

_[igual que antes]_

**_Chicas:_ ** _No te lo voy a negar_

**_Chicos:_ ** _No te lo voy a negar_

_[ahora es el turno de los chicos de armonizar]_

**_Chicas:_ ** _Estamos claros y ya…_

**_Chicos:_ ** _Estamos claros y ya…_

_[igual]_

**_Todos:_ ** _No te lo voy a negar_

_[terminan en una pose grupal]_

_Óscar estalla en aplausos, orgulloso, y el resto hace un corro alrededor de Patricia y Santi, a los que aplauden. Patricia da un coscorrón a su hermano, y Santi sonríe abiertamente. Objetivo cumplido._


	4. IV. BALADAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de que dos nuevas miembros se unan al coro y por tanto poder ir ya a Comarcales, Óscar les impondrá la tarea de cantar baladas por parejas aleatorias, dando lugar a que los sentimientos se pongan a flor de piel.

**ÓSCAR:** ¡Chicos, buenas noticias! ( _sonriente)_

_Acaba de entrar al aula de coro, emocionado. El resto le mira, curiosos._

**ÓSCAR:** ¡Ya podemos ir a _Comarcales!_ ( _celebra alzando los brazos)_

_Los alumnos fruncen el ceño, extrañados._

**PAULA:** Pero… si no llegamos a diez personas.

 **ÓSCAR:** Ahora no. Pero… ( _hace un gesto con la mano fuera del aula para que se acerque alguien)_ ¡Hoy han venido dos chicas a mi despacho que querían apuntarse! Venid, chicas, anda.

_Aparecen Sonia y Cris. Sonia es rubia, alta, esbelta, de ojos azules, y viste ropa de marca. A su lado, Cris es morena, de grandes ojos grises, con el pelo cortado en un pixie cut. Viste una camisa a cuadros abierta sobre una camiseta lisa gris y vaqueros._

_Se quedan de piedra. Todo el mundo conoce a Sonia, es la “mean girl” del instituto, y Cris es su “side bitch”, su mejor amiga, aunque nadie entiende por qué, ya que es un sol. Al ver la reacción, Sonia pone los ojos en blanco._

**SONIA:** A ver, ya sé lo que estáis pensando. Pero siempre me ha gustado cantar, y quería estar en un sitio en el que pudiera brillar y tal ( _tocándose el pelo_ ).

_Se ve como, entre la gente, Alex la está mirando fijamente._

**CRIS:** Y yo quería acompañarla ( _se encoge de hombros_ ).

 **ÓSCAR:** Perfecto, chicas, pues, cuando queráis, cantad vuestra canción de audición ( _se sienta en la grada con los chicos_ ).

_Cris da las partituras a los músicos, mientras Sonia se prepara en el centro. Una vez Cris termina, se reúne con ella, y los músicos empiezan a cantar “Disparos” de Dani Fernández. Sonia tiene una voz muy aguda y nasal, la de Cris es más flexible y llena de vibrato._

_ Disparos – Dani Fernández: _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Sonia y Cris_

_[una vez empieza a sonar la música, cada una se va hacia una parte del aula. Cuando empieza a cantar Sonia, ésta se gira hacia Cris, y Cris hace como que no la ve, mirando hacia todas partes menos a ella.]_

**_Sonia:_ ** _Aún recuerdo tu_

_Disparo de calor_

_La atracción que se genera en un instante_

_Juegas fácil y no soy tu ganador._

_[Cris comienza a moverse por el aula, ausente, y Sonia la va siguiendo, cantándola]_

_Reconozco que me_

_Siento un perdedor_

_Que mi cuerpo ya no_

_Puede controlarse_

_Yo vivía en una especie de ficción_

_Y la cruda realidad en otra parte_

_[ahora es Sonia la que se para, en lo alto de las gradas, mientras Cris le canta a ella desde abajo]_

**_Cris:_ ** _Hubiera jurado, que no_

_Caería en tus manos_

_Sé que_

_[comienza a subir la grada, mirando a Sonia, Sonia se da cuenta de que la está cantando a ella. Cris pone un poco de voz rasposa en esta parte siguiente, con expresión dolida]_

_No debí quedarme a negociar_

_Y hacerme vulnerable_

_A tus disparos al aire_

_[se queda muy cerca de Sonia, ella le sonríe, y ahora empiezan a bajar por la grada de nuevo, cada una por un lado]_

**_Ambas:_ ** _Pero nunca me gustó_

_Quedarme atrás_

**_Cris:_ ** _Y me declaro culpable_

**_Sonia:_ ** _Y me declaro culpable_

_[por arriba, armonizando y más agudo, en falsete]_

**_Ambas:_ ** _De no evitar lo inevitable_

_[aquí los otros alumnos empiezan a dar palmas y a bailar. Ellas comienzan a botar del subidón, y a bailar, ahora ya juntas, por toda el aula.]_

_Sé que no debí quedarme_

_A negociar_

_Y hacerme vulnerable_

_A tus disparos al aire_

_Pero nunca me gustó quedarme atrás_

_Me declaro culpable_

_De no evitar lo inevitable_

_[acaban con una pose]_

_La clase estalla en vítores y aplausos, emocionados._

**ÓSCAR:** Ni falta hace, pero estáis dentro, claro ( _sonriente)_

 _Sonia y Cris se abrazan, contentas_.

 **ÓSCAR:** Anda, sentaos _(se sientan en el hueco que les ha dejado Óscar)_. Veamos ( _de su mochila saca un saco con papelitos_ ), esta semana tenía pensado hacer duetos al azar ( _meneando la bolsa_ ), y como, oficialmente, ahora podemos ir a Comarcales…

_Todo el mundo aplaude, emocionado_

**ÓSCAR:** He decidido practicar las baladas, que suelen ser clásicos de las competiciones. Así que he pensado que el dúo que lo haga mejor esta semana tendrá asegurado un dueto en Comarcales.

_Todo el mundo comienza a cuchichear, emocionados. Patricia y Santi se miran, a ninguno le gusta esa idea._

**PATRICIA:** ( _levantando la mano_ ) ¿De verdad tienen que ser baladas, Óscar?

_Óscar suspira ante la pregunta._

**ÓSCAR:** Sí, Patricia, esta semana sí. Pero en comarcales, mientras sea un dueto, podréis cantar cualquier estilo.

 **PATRICIA:** De acuerdo ( _algo más contenta con la idea_ ).

 **ÓSCAR:** Bueno, vamos allá ( _mete la mano en la bolsa_ ). A ver, nuestra primera pareja ya está hecha. Sonia, Cristina, vuestros nombres no están aquí dentro, así que cantaréis juntas. No os molesta, ¿no?

 **SONIA:** Al contrario ( _sonríe y abraza a Cris_ ).

 **ÓSCAR:** Perfecto, pues ( _saca un papel de la bolsa_ ). Rubén y… ( _saca otro_ ) ¡Patricia!

_Rubén sonríe nervioso a Patricia, que le mira fijamente. Después, ladea la cabeza, como pensando en algo. Asun la mira con el ceño fruncido, extrañada._

**ÓSCAR:** _(saca otro papel_ ) Paula ( _Paula se pone de pie, coqueta)_ y… _(saca otro papel_ ) ¡Álex!

_Álex y Paula se dan un abrazo, contentos._

**PAULA:** Tu voz sonará muy bien con la mía, ¡ya huelo el dueto! ( _emocionada_ )

 **ÁLEX:** ¡Vale! ( _le da un poco de igual, pero se le contagia la alegría de Paula_ )

_Los dos se sientan, y Óscar vuelve a meter la mano en la bolsa._

**ÓSCAR:** ( _saca un papel)_ Mar y… _(saca otro_ ) ¡Miranda!

_Paula suelta un gritito involuntario, y Mar le fulmina con la mirada, rojísima._

**PAULA:** Perdón, perdón, es solo… que sus voces pegan bastante, y seguro que hacen una actuación genial ( _super educada, pero sonriendo a Mar, que no sabe dónde meterse_ ).

 **ÓSCAR:** Y, bueno… ya solo quedáis Asun y tú, Santi

 _Se chocan el puño, Santi está algo más contento ahora que conoce su pareja_.

 **ÓSCAR:** Pues venga, ¡al lío!

* * *

**PATRICIA:** Tío, qué coñazo de tarea la de esta semana en el coro, de verdad ( _quejándose)_

_Van ella, su hermano y Asun camino a casa._

**SANTI:** Ya ves. Cantar con otra persona que no seas tú va a ser raro. Aunque bueno, menos mal que me ha tocado contigo, ¿eh? ( _dando un codazo a Asun, sonriéndole_. _Ella le sonríe de vuelta_ ).

 **ASUN:** Va a estar guay, de verdad. Y a ti te ha tocado Rubén, que tampoco está tan mal, ¿no?

 _Patricia ladea la cabeza, sopesándolo_.

 **PATRICIA:** Bueno, a ver, no es Paula ( _asintiendo casi a regañadientes)_. Pero ya me ha dicho que solo va a poder ensayar una tarde. ¿Cómo coño espera que nos aprendamos todo en un día?

 **SANTI:** Uf, qué mal ( _sacude la cabeza_ ). Yo creo que simplemente es un vago y ya, el otro día también se quería escaquear.

 **ASUN:** ¿Pero no os dijo que tenía cosas que hacer por las tardes?

 **SANTI:** Ya, pero puede ser una excusa y en verdad suda del coro, ¿sabes?

 **ASUN:** Ya…

 **PATRICIA:** Hostia, mirad, la hierbas y el ciego ( _señalando a Miranda y Mar, que iban por una calle cercana_ )

 **SANTI:** Es verdad, que les ha tocado juntos. Imagino que irán a ensayar.

**MAR:** Qué guay que nos haya tocado juntos, ¿no crees? ( _algo cortada_ )

_Van los dos de camino a casa de Miranda, casi sin hablar._

**MIRANDA:** Pues sí. Como dijo Paula en clase, nuestras voces combinan bien ( _tantea el suelo con su bastón_ ) Creo que estamos cerca ya, ¿no?

 **MAR:** ( _mirando su móvil, que tiene el GPS puesto)_ Sí, está ahí delante. No tendrías por qué haberme acompañado, te podría haber recogido tu hermana como siempre.

 **MIRANDA:** No, da igual. Así me da un poco el aire, que no suelo salir mucho de casa ( _sonríe_ ).

_Mar le mira con tristeza._

_Se paran en frente de un bloque de viviendas de vivos colores, y Mar llama al timbre_.

 **LOLA:** ¿Diga?

 **MIRANDA:** Lola, soy yo.

_El timbre se abre, suben las escaleras, y en el primer piso ya está Lola esperándoles. Es apenas unos años mayor, pero aparenta más. Tiene una cara de duendecilla, y es muy menuda._

**LOLA:** ¿Habéis podido venir bien? Soy Lola, por cierto ( _le da dos besos a Mar_ )

 **MAR:** Mar

 **MIRANDA:** Sí, sin problema. No está tan lejos del instituto, podría probar a ir solo algún día.

 **LOLA:** Jose, ya hemos hablado de esto… ( _intransigente. Miranda agacha la cabeza)_ Bueno, Jose me ha dicho que tenéis que hacer un trabajo, así que yo me voy a la tienda mientras. Trabajo en la tienda de abajo, así que, si necesitáis algo, ya sabéis donde encontrarme ( _sonríe_ ).

 **MAR:** De acuerdo, gracias ( _le sonríe a su vez_ ).

_Lola se va, y ellos entran en casa._

**MIRANDA:** Bueno, vamos allá.

_Aparece un montaje de todos los grupos ensayando: Mar y Miranda, con Mar todo el rato nerviosa y observando a Miranda, Alex y Paula muy profesionales, se ve que tienen mucha conexión, y Santi y Asun pasándoselo en grande, riéndose._

**SANTI:** ¡Lo tenemos! ( _chocándole los cinco a Asun_ )

_Son los primeros en actuar, cantan “Sueños Rotos” de La Quinta Estación._

_ Sueños Rotos – La Quinta Estación: _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Asun y Santi_

_[Empiezan sin mirarse, separados, muy serios]_

**_Asun:_ ** _Aquella rosa muerta_

_En la calle espera_

_Mensaje tras mensaje_

_Preparándose a volar_

**_Santi:_ ** _Porque habías sido tú mi compañera_

_Porque ya no eres nada_

_Y ahora todo está de más_

_[empiezan a sonar violines, se miran y sonríen, acercándose]_

**_Asun:_ ** _Si no te supe amar no fue por ti_

**_Santi:_ ** _No creo en el amor y no es por mí_

**_Asun:_ ** _Si no te supe ver y te perdí_

**_Santi:_ ** _Si cada día que me das_

**_Ambos:_ ** _Te hace sufrir_

_[se cogen de la mano mientras alargan y armonizan ese verso, comienzan a hacer un baile agarrados muy bonito, sonriéndose]_

_Volver a verte otra vez_

_Con los ojitos empapados del ayer_

_Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve_

_Con la promesa de aquel último café_

_Con un montón de sueños rotos_

_Volver a verte otra vez_

_Volver a verte otra vez_

_Volver a verte otra vez_

**_Asun:_ ** _Con un montón de sueños rotos_

_[en falsete y alargando el verso, se separan de nuevo, y ahora se cantan a la cara, con todo el subidón y poniéndole mucha energía]_

**_Santi:_ ** _Si no te supe amar no fue por ti_

**_Asun:_ ** _No creo en el amor y no es por mí_

_[alarga esa última nota]_

**_Ambos:_ ** _Si no alcancé a entender y te perdí_

_Si cada día que me das_

**_Santi:_ ** _Me haces sufrir_

**_Asun:_ ** _Me haces sufrir_

_[armonizando]_

**_Ambos:_ ** _¡No, no!_

_[se cogen de las manos, siguen cantándose a la cara]_

_Volver a verte otra vez_

_Con los ojitos empapados del ayer_

_Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve_

_Con la promesa de aquel último café_

_Con un montón de sueños rotos_

_Volver a verte otra vez_

_Volver a verte otra vez_

_Volver a verte otra vez_

_Con un montón de sueños rotos_

_[se abrazan al terminar]_

**SANTI:** Profe, mira que no las tenía todas conmigo esta semana, pero ha sido guay ( _sonriente_ )

 **ÓSCAR:** Si ya sabía yo… ( _sonríe_ )

 **SANTI:** Hermanita, ya verás lo guay que es

_Patricia rebufa._

* * *

**ALEX:** Yo creo que ya la tenemos, Paula ( _sonríe)_

_Se encuentran practicando en el escenario del auditorio, sentados en dos taburetes. A lo lejos hay un pianista._

**PAULA:** ( _se muerde el labio, observando la partitura que tiene entre las manos)_ ¿Tú crees? ¿Te gusta la canción?

 **ALEX:** Sí, sí, mi madre es muy fan de Pablo Alborán.

 **PAULA:** Es el mejor. Como tú ( _le sonríe)_

_Alex se sonroja un poco, le pilla un poco de sorpresa._

**ALEX:** Ehhh… gracias. Tú también lo haces muy bien.

 **PAULA:** ( _se da cuenta de que lo ha incomodado_ ) Bueno, si quieres, la practicamos una vez más y ya.

 **ALEX:** Venga ( _asiente_ )

 **PAULA:** ( _se vuelve hacia el pianista_ ) ¡Xavier, otra más y ya, por favor!

_El pianista asiente, y comienza a tocar “Saturno”, de Pablo Alborán. Se miran a los ojos, y toman aire antes de empezar. Paula baja la mirada cuando Alex le sonríe, cohibida._

_ Saturno – Pablo Alborán: _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Paula y Alex_

**_Alex:_ ** _Vuelves, en cada sueño que tengo_

_Caigo de nuevo en tu red._

_Sé que tarda un tiempo_

_Curarme de ti de una vez_

_[Alex sonríe a Paula de nuevo, ella no para de hacerle ojitos]_

**_Paula:_ ** _Tuve tantos momentos felices_

_Que olvido lo triste que fue_

_Darte de mi alma_

_Lo que tú echaste a perder._

**_Alex:_ ** _Yo no quería amarte_

_Tú me enseñaste a odiarte_

_[se levanta del taburete]_

**_Paula:_ ** _Todos los besos que me imaginé_

_Vuelven al lugar donde los vi crecer_

_[Paula se levanta también, sin dejar de mirarle y sonreírle. Se cogen de la mano, cantándose el uno al otro]_

**_Ambos:_ ** _En Saturno viven los hijos_

_Que nunca tuvimos_

_En Plutón aún se oyen gritos de amor_

_[se aprietan más fuerte, expresando al máximo]_

**_Paula:_ ** _Y en la luna_

_[en falsete]_

**_Alex:_ ** _Gritan a solas tu voz y mi voz_

**_Ambos:_ ** _Pidiendo perdón,_

_Cosa que nunca pudimos hacer peor._

_[acaban soltándose la mano, sentándose de nuevo en los taburetes]._

_Paula se queda mirando a Alex, sonriéndole. Alex levanta la vista, y frunce el ceño, un poco incómodo._

**ALEX:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **PAULA:** A ver, es bastante obvio ( _se pasa el pelo por debajo de la oreja, coqueta)_ que tenemos mucha química. Aquí ( _señalándose alternativamente a ella y a él)_ pasa algo. Y me pareces muy guapo. Así, que, ¿qué te parece si tenemos una cita, tú y yo? ( _intentando ser seductora_ )

_Alex se levanta del taburete, incrédulo._

**ALEX:** ¿Qué? ¡Pero si no me conoces de nada!

 **PAULA:** Bueno, para eso está la cita.

 **ALEX:** ( _Recogiendo su mochila_ ) Lo siento, pero no.

_Baja del escenario, y va en dirección a la salida._

**PAULA:** ¡No, espera, Alex! ( _se levanta, intentando retenerle, pero Alex ya casi está en la salida)_

_Paula se queda sola, en el escenario, viendo como Alex se va._

* * *

_Suena “Cruz de Navajas” de Mecano, que cantan Sonia y Cris. Durante toda la actuación, se verá a Paula mirando triste a Alex, y Mar a Miranda._

_ Cruz de Navajas – Mecano _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Sonia y Cris_

_[están las dos sentadas en taburetes, con un chico tocando el cajón entre ellas. Cris además tiene un cascabel. No se mueven durante la actuación, simplemente se mueven al ritmo de la música.]_

**_Cris:_ ** _A las cinco se cierra la barra del 33_

_Pero Mario no sale hasta las seis_

_Y si encima le toca hacer caja despídete_

_Casi siempre se le hace de día_

**_Ambas:_ ** _Mientras María ya se ha puesto en pie_

**_Sonia:_ ** _Ha hecho la casa_

_Ha hecho hasta el café_

_Y le espera medio desnuda_

_Mario llega cansado y saluda_

_Sin mucho afán_

_Quiere cama pero otra variedad_

**_Cris:_ ** _Y María se moja las ganas en el café_

_Magdalenas del sexo convexo_

**_Sonia:_ ** _Luego al trabajo en un gran almacén_

**_Cris:_ ** _Cuando regresa no hay más que un somier_

**_Ambas:_ ** _Taciturno que usar por turnos_

_Cruz de navajas por una mujer_

_[el resto del coro, menos Mar y Paula, cantan con ellas]_

_Brillos mortales despuntan al alba_

_Sangres que tiñen de malva_

_El amanecer_

**_Sonia:_ ** _El amanecer_

_[armonizando]_

_Cruz de navajas por una mujer_

_Brillos mortales despuntan al alba_

_Sangres que tiñen de malva_

_El amanecer_

_[el último verso lo hacen más lento, y lo mantienen un poco hasta que deja de sonar. Todos aplauden]_

* * *

**MAR:** ¿Lo practicamos de nuevo?

 **MIRANDA:** Va

_Están los dos en la habitación de Miranda. Empiezan a cantar, pero no se les oye, porque la cámara se centra en Lola, que está pasando por ahí con un cesto de la ropa, y se queda a observarles. Se da cuenta de cómo mira Mar a su hermano, y se le cambia la expresión, frunciendo el ceño. Se queda escondida junto a la puerta, enfadada._

**MIRANDA:** Espera, tengo que ir al baño. Será solo un momento ( _se disculpa_ ).

 **MAR:** ¡Sin problema!

_Miranda se levanta y sale de la habitación. Mar saca el móvil y se pone a mirarlo. Lola aprovecha para entrar, dejando la cesta en la cama de Miranda. Mar se la queda mirando, porque ha entrado con mucho ímpetu, y se le nota el cabreo en la frente._

**LOLA:** ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo con mi hermano? ( _le recrimina_ ).

 **MAR:** ¿Un dueto? ( _frunce el ceño, no entiende nada_ ).

 **LOLA:** He visto cómo le miras ( _Mar enrojece_ ). No quiero que le hagas daño ( _apuntándola con el dedo)_ así que no pienses cosas raras.

 **MIRANDA:** ¿Lola? ( _solo ha oído el final de la conversación)_.

 **LOLA:** Ay, hola, Jose, estaba aquí charlando con Mar ( _con tono amigable_ ). Bueno, ya me voy, que tendréis que practicar mucho.

_Coge la cesta y sale de la habitación._

**MAR:** ¿Sabes? Creo que me voy a ir yendo ya ( _se excusa_ ). Me acaba de llamar mi padre, están teniendo problemas en la pescadería y necesitan refuerzos, así que…

 **MIRANDA:** No te preocupes, aún tenemos un día ( _le tranquiliza_ ). Nos vemos mañana ( _se despide_ )

 **MAR:** Sí.

_Sale de la habitación, triste._

* * *

**RUBÉN:** Ey, antes de actuar, siento haber estado tan ausente esta semana ( _se disculpa_ )

_Rubén y Patricia están entrando en la sala del coro con todos los demás._

**PATRICIA:** No te preocupes. Ayer curramos bastante, yo creo que quedará bien ( _le quita importancia_ ).

_Entran, pero no se sientan con el resto._

**ÓSCAR:** Os toca a vosotros dos, ¿no? ( _les señala. Ellos asienten.)_ Pues venga.

_Se colocan en el centro de la sala, mirándose frente a frente, y comienza a sonar “No Puedo Vivir Sin Ti”, de Los Ronaldos._

_ No Puedo Vivir Sin Ti – Los Ronaldos: _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Patricia y Rubén_

_[durante toda la actuación no se tocan, pero no paran de mirarse fijamente y bailar al ritmo de la música. De vez en cuando Asun mira a Patricia, sorprendida porque la ve muy tímida.]_

**_Patricia:_ ** _Llevas años enredado en mis manos_

_En mi pelo_

_En mi cabeza_

_Y no puedo más_

_No puedo más_

_[Rubén le sonríe y, para sorpresa de todos, ella le sonríe de vuelta, una sonrisa pequeña, tímida]_

**_Rubén:_ ** _Debería estar cansado de tus manos_

_De tus pelos_

_De tus rarezas_

_Pero quiero más_

_Yo quiero más_

_[ambos acercan la mano a la de la otra persona, pero sin llegar a tocarse]_

**_Ambos:_ ** _No puedo vivir sin ti_

_No hay manera_

_No puedo estar sin ti_

_[alargan esa última nota, armonizando]_

_No hay manera_

**_Patricia:_ ** _Me dijiste que te irías_

_pero llevas en mi casa_

_toda la vida_

_sé que no te irás_

_tú no te irás_

_[Rubén hinca una rodilla, señalando a Patricia, mientras ella baila]_

**_Rubén:_ ** _Has colgado tu bandera_

_Traspasado la frontera_

_Eres la reina_

_Siempre reinarás_

_Siempre reinarás_

_[se levanta, y se van acercando cada vez más y más, sin tocarse. El resto del coro se pone a cantar con ellos]_

**_Rubén:_ ** _No puedo vivir sin ti_

**_Patricia:_ ** _No puedo vivir_

_[armonizando]_

**_Ambos:_ ** _No hay manera_

_No puedo estar sin ti_

_No hay manera_

_[sostienen esa última nota. Rubén va a abrazarla, pero Patricia le choca los cinco]_

_Patricia se sienta de inmediato, medio roja. Rubén la imita, sentándose a su lado._

**PATRICIA:** Óscar

 **ÓSCAR:** ¿Sí?

 **PATRICIA:** Tenías razón ( _medio a regañadientes_ ) Las baladas están guays.

 _Óscar simplemente sonríe_.

* * *

_Mar está en su habitación por la noche, haciendo los deberes de matemáticas, concentrada, con los cascos puestos, por los que suena “La Curiosidad” de Jay Wheeler, DJ Nelson y Myke Towers. Oye a lo lejos un timbre sonar, y poco tiempo después nota una mano en el hombro. Da un respingo, y ve a su madrastra diciendo algo. Se quita los cascos._

**MAR:** Perdón, ¿qué decías?

 **CATI:** Que tienes visita. Ha venido una chica a verte.

_Mar frunce el ceño, extrañada._

**MAR:** Ah, ¿sí?

 **CATI:** Sí, la he dejado en la entrada.

_Mar se levanta._

**MAR:** Pues voy.

 **CATI:** Por cierto, tu padre me ha llamado y hoy cerrará la pescadería tarde, así que cenamos tú y yo solas.

_Mar asiente. Siempre era igual._

_Va hasta la puerta y allí, en la escalera, está Lola._

**MAR:** ¿Lola? ( _extrañada_ ).

 **LOLA:** Hola, Mar. Jose me ha dicho que hoy no habéis practicado el dueto ( _amable_ ).

 **MAR:** Bueno, no quería que pensaras que iba a hacer cosas raras con él y tal ( _desviando la mirada_ ).

 **LOLA:** ( _se le ensombrece el rostro, arrepentida_ ). Siento haberte dicho eso, es que… ( _no encuentra las palabras_ ). ¿Si te cuento algo, prometes no contárselo a nadie?

 **MAR:** Lo prometo.

_Se sienta al lado de Lola, en las escaleras._

**LOLA:** ( _respira hondo_ ) A ver… Jose no ha tenido una vida fácil. Cuando nació y vimos que, bueno, que era ciego, intentamos tener el máximo cuidado y ayudarle todo lo que pudiéramos. Por suerte Jose siempre ha sido un niño muy tranquilo e inteligente, así que nunca dio muchos problemas. Nuestro padre en especial se informó mucho sobre el tema, leyó mucho, le compró todo lo que necesitaba, y le mimaba un montón. Un día, que estaban en el parque – Jose tendría unos cuatro o cinco añitos -, oyó un pajarito piar, mientras mi padre charlaba con unas vecinas. Jose fue siguiendo al pajarito, hasta que, bueno, imagino que ya te vas haciendo la idea de lo que pasó ( _traga saliva, conteniendo las lágrimas)_. Llegó hasta la carretera, y estaba tan concentrado en el dichoso pájaro que no oyó el coche venir. Mi padre logró darse cuenta de todo y corrió hacia él momentos antes de que el coche les atropellara ( _pausa, intentando no llorar)_. Les llevaron al hospital. Jose tuvo suerte y se salvó por completo. Mi padre no, él había usado su cuerpo para proteger a mi hermano, y el coche le destrozó. Murió unas horas después.

 **MAR:** ( _con lágrimas en los ojos_ ) ¡Qué horror!

_Lola asintió._

**LOLA:** Mi madre nunca se lo perdonó a Jose, cree que la muerte de mi padre fue por su culpa. Le estuvo maltratando durante toda su infancia, si sigue vivo es por mí, que le daba de comer y le curaba las heridas a escondidas. Me aseguré de que, en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad, conseguiría una casa para que él viniera a vivir conmigo. Me costó mucho esfuerzo y estar trabajando desde los dieciséis años pero, por suerte, el alquiler en La Bañeza no es muy alto ( _sonríe_ ). Mi madre no puso pegas, quería quitárselo de en medio, así que, desde este verano, vivimos juntos. Todo iba bien, hasta que vi como le mirabas, y… y entré en pánico, ¿sabes? ( _mirándola a los ojos_ ). Tengo tanto miedo de que nuevas personas entren en la vida de mi hermano, y que le hagan daño y que yo no pueda protegerle, que me siento en la obligación de espantarlos a todos.

 **MAR:** Entiendo ( _le sonríe_ ). Pero yo no tengo malas intenciones, de verdad.

 **LOLA:** Si lo sé. Jose me estuvo hablando de ti, y pareces muy buena chica. Lo siento, de verdad, actué como una irresponsable. ( _se tapa la cara con las manos_ ) A veces esto de ser adulta se me hace bola.

 **MAR:** Tranquila, yo cuidaré de él ( _sonríe_ ).

 **LOLA:** ( _le sonríe de vuelta_ ) Y, bueno, os deseo suerte para mañana. Seguro que lo hacéis genial.

 **MAR:** Eso espero.

_Es el día siguiente, y Mar y Miranda están preparados para cantar, cada uno en un taburete, “Quiero Verte”, de Marta Soto._

_ Quiero Verte – Marta Soto: _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Mar y Miranda_

_[la cantan en acústico, muy cerca el uno del otro, casi a capella, muy flojito y muy dulce.]_

**_Mar:_ ** _Cuanto más me acerco_

_Cuanto más te aprendo_

_Más me vuelvo loca_

_[alarga esa última sílaba con una armonía]_

_Que no tengo miedo_

_Que tras mis cristales_

_Ya no estoy tan rota_

_[igual que antes]_

**_Miranda:_ ** _Aparece estando_

_El portazo más profundo_

_Que he vivido nunca_

_[hace vibrato en ese último verso]_

_Y trajiste un aire_

_Que me dio el respiro_

_Que hoy me está salvando_

_[Mar le sonríe, mirándolo con amor]_

**_Ambos:_ ** _Te reto a ser capaz_

_[Armonizando los dos, Mar busca la mano de Miranda, se agarran muy fuerte]_

_Que quiero verte_

_[sus voces casan super bien, Paula está sonriendo de oreja a oreja, maravillada]_

_Que has despertado mis maneras_

_Más valientes_

**_Mar:_ ** _Que has vuelto cálido el invierno_

**_Miranda:_ ** _Y en tu mar he conseguido respirar_

**_Ambos:_ ** _La vida diferente_

_La vida diferente_

_[armonizando los dos y manteniendo esa última nota_

_Es que quiero verte_

_Quiero beberte boca a boca_

_Frente a frente_

_Quiero perderme_

_Ser mañana y despertar_

_Tengo en tus ojos tu verdad_

_Eso me hace tan fuerte_

_Eso me hace tan fuerte_

_[de nuevo armonizando y con vibrato, manteniendo la última nota hasta que muere de forma natural.]_

_Se abrazan, y Mar mira a la grada. Casi todos tienen lágrimas en los ojos._

**ÓSCAR:** Joder. Bueno, está claro quién tendrá dueto en Comarcales. ( _todo el coro asiente, sonriendo_ ). Enhorabuena, chicos.

_Mar sonríe, orgullosa._


	5. V. DESPEDIDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras una dura noticia, el coro se quedará sin un miembro, y habrá que buscar la manera de recuperarlo.

_Valdefuentes del Páramo es un pequeño pueblo de agricultores de unos 400 habitantes cerca de La Bañeza, a la que los valdefuentinos denominan “la ciudad”, tachando a sus habitantes de “pijos”. Como respuesta, los de La Bañeza les llaman “pueblerinos” y “garrulos”. En Valdefuentes todo el mundo se conoce. Y, por eso, saben que los Peinado no están pasando un buen momento: demasiados hijos y demasiado poco trabajo. Les intentan ayudar, pero son gente orgullosa. Al menos el hijo mayor, Rubén, se veía buen muchacho._

**ENCARNA:** Rubén, por favor, ¿puedes venir un momento al salón?

_Encarna es una mujer robusta, de mirada cansada y demasiadas arrugas para su edad._

**PEPA:** ¡Pero me está ayudando con los deberes!

 _Pepa es una niña curiosa, sentada en la mesa del jardín_ , _frente a los campos de trigo, con un libro de matemáticas abierto. Rubén, acuclillado a su lado – pues no tienen suficientes sillas – observa todo. A lo lejos se ven más niños jugando entre los campos._

 **RUBÉN:** No te preocupes, Pepa, que ya no te queda nada. Enseguida vuelvo.

_Le da un beso en la frente, y se levanta. Sigue a su madre en el interior, dónde le espera ya su padre, un hombre sencillo y trabajador, que en esos momentos tiene una expresión severa._

**RUBÉN:** ( _no le gusta el ambiente. Frunce el ceño mientras su madre se coloca junto a su padre)_ ¿Qué… qué está pasando?

_La madre baja la mirada, no se atreve a decir nada. El padre la mira, consternado._

**PEDRO JAVIER:** A ver, chaval ( _se pasa la mano por la cara, parece agotado._ ) Voy directo al grano: mañana por la tarde te vas a ir a Bembibre a vivir con tu tía Gregoria. Ya tenemos el billete y todo.

_Rubén no da crédito, se queda blanco._

**RUBÉN:** Espera, ¿por qué?

_Se le empiezan a llenar los ojos de lágrimas._

**ENCARNA:** Demasiadas bocas que alimentar, hijo ( _medio llorando_ ). No lo queríamos hacer, pero no nos queda otra opción.

 **PEDRO JAVIER:** Además, desde hace unos meses ya apenas nos pasas dinero. Qué pasa, ¿has dejado de trabajar en el bar? ( _medio enfadado)_

_Rubén no sabe ni qué decir, está muy pálido._

**RUBÉN:** Os… Os lo iba a decir.

_Pedro Javier se lleva las manos a la cabeza._

**RUBÉN:** Es que… el coro ha estado ocupando todas mis tardes, y por la noche ya no tengo energía. Pero puedo buscar algún trabajo nocturno, tiene que haber, ya sea aquí, en La Bañeza, en Santa María... Si queréis me puedo acercar con la bici a Santa Elena y a Jiménez, que seguro que ahí habrá algo.

 **ENCARNA:** ( _casi llorando_ ) Preferimos que termines tu educación sin más problemas, hijo. Ya lo hemos hablado con la tía, y el instituto de Bembibre ya te ha aceptado.

 **PEDRO JAVIER:** A menos qué… ( _se cruza de brazos_ ) Si dejas el coro, podrás quedarte y seguir trabajando por las tardes.

_Rubén niega lentamente, echándose hacia atrás._

**RUBÉN:** No podéis quitarme el coro. Es lo mejor que tengo ( _le tiembla un poco la voz_ )

 **PEDRO JAVIER:** Pues hale ( _le coloca una mano en el hombro_ ). Te he llevado la maleta a la habitación, procura meter todo lo que quieras llevarte que tu habitación se la vamos a dar a Alberto y a Fer. Venga, y arriba los ánimos hombre, que solo serán tres años de nada.

_Rubén se vuelve, destrozado, mientras comienza a sonar “La Estación” de Mecano._

__

_ La Estación – Mecano: _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Rubén_

_[está en su habitación, haciendo la maleta lentamente]_

_Todos los recuerdos_

_De mi habitación_

_Están escondidos al fondo de la estación_

_Todos los momentos_

_Que pasé leyendo cuentos están so…_

_[coge una foto enmarcada de los chicos practicando su baile urbano y la mete en la maleta]_

_Tan poco negocio_

_Siempre dedicado al ocio_

_[sigue con la maleta, super triste]_

_Si no vemos duros_

_Aquí no tienes futuro_

_En casa deciden_

_Que van a meter a un huésped_

_Dormirá en tu cama_

_Vivirá en tu habitación_

_[entran Alberto y Fer, jugando y persiguiéndose; Rubén les echa]_

_Todos los recuerdos de mi habitación_

_[se sienta en la maleta para cerrarla]_

_Están escondidos al fondo de la estación_

_Todos los momentos que pasé leyendo cuentos_

_Están solos en el suelo de un vagón_

_[consigue cerrarla, cambia la escena a él yendo al instituto en bici]_

_Todo lo que quieres_

_Lo has ido guardando dentro_

_Tantos años juntos_

_Que tu alma es todos ellos_

_[llega al instituto, aparca la bici]_

_No duermes pensando_

_Que alguien va a tocar tus sueños_

_[pasa por delante de Alex, sentando y escribiendo en su cuaderno, y Asun, escuchando música.]_

_Dormirá en tu cama_

_Vivirá en tu habitación_

_[pasa por delante de Mar y Paula, cotilleando en un banco. Se ve llegar también a Miranda, saliendo del coche de su hermana]_

_Todos los recuerdos de mi habitación_

_[entra al instituto]_

_Están escondidos al fondo de la estación_

_[ve a Cris y Sonia cuchicheando junto a las fuentes]_

_Todos los momentos que pasé leyendo cuentos_

_[pasa por delante de Santi y Patricia, rodeados de un montón de gente en las taquillas. Patricia se le queda mirando]_

_Están solos en el suelo de un vagón_

_[Se queda parado delante de la puerta abierta del aula del coro, triste.]_

_Se ve como el tiempo ha pasado, y ahora Rubén entra en un aula llena con sus compis._

**ÓSCAR:** Bueno, esta semana he pensado que podríamos cantar temas de cantantes y grupos clásicos españoles, ¿qué os parece?

_Todos asienten, ningún problema. Rubén se sienta junto a Patricia._

**ÓSCAR:** ¿Algún voluntario para cantar alguna canción? ¿Qué se os viene a la cabeza al pensar en iconos de la música española?

 **ALEX Y SANTI:** ¡Estopa!

_Se miran, sorprendidos, y se levantan. La banda empieza a tocar “Fuego”, de Estopa, y ellos sonríen y comienzan a cantarla, mientras el resto les anima y baila (menos Rubén, claro)._

_ Fuego – Estopa: _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Alex y Santi_

_[comienzan de pie en sus sitios, mirándose, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, dando palmas]_

**_Ambos:_ ** _Cuando me besas se me para el corazón_

_Me sueltas y sigue latiendo_

_Cada vez que me rozas sale un mejor yo_

_Que acaba siempre sonriendo_

_[terminan la frase perfectamente, se sonríen, y comienzan a bajar los escalones]_

**_Alex:_ ** _Y se me eriza como un gato la piel_

_Mi mente se va apagando_

**_Santi:_ ** _Cuando te dejas no sé qué voy a hacer_

_Mi boca se va callando_

_[ya han llegado abajo, se miran, sonríen, y comienzan a darlo todo]_

**_Ambos:_ ** _Me sabe a gloria cuando me besas_

_[hacen un gesto para que vayan con todos, van levantándose y uniéndose, bailando y cantando los coros, menos Rubén]_

_Cuando te metes en mi cabeza_

_Cuando te acercas, cuando te alejas_

_Fuego_

_¡Fuego!_

_[este verso lo dicen gritando, el resto del coro lo corea con ellos]_

_Me huele a hierba cuando me dejas_

_Cuando te marchas de esa manera_

_Cuando el tiempo aceleras_

_Grito fuego_

_¡Fuego!_

_[de nuevo, lo corea todo el coro]_

_Ta más buena que la cerveza_

_[se lo canta Alex a Sonia, ella pone los ojos en blanco y se va con Cris]_

_Cuando te bebo, te bebo entera_

_[Santi se pone a bailar con su hermana]_

_Me meto en tu trinchera y_

_Grito fuego_

_¡Fuego!_

_[al acabar todos aplauden y gritan, Santi y Alex se abrazan]_

_Óscar aplaude._

**ÓSCAR:** Eso ha estado genial, chicos. ¡Esta es la clase de energía que quiero ver en comarcales! Pero ahora venga, sentaos.

_Todos se van sentando, hablando entre ellos. Rubén les mira, y levanta la mano. Óscar le ve._

**ÓSCAR:** Rubén, ¿sí?

 **RUBÉN:** Siento cortaros el rollo, pero ( _Patricia se le queda mirando con el ceño fruncido)_ hoy es mi último día en el coro. Bueno, en La Bañeza en general. Lo siento.

 **PATRICIA:** Espera, ¿qué?

 **PAULA:** ¿QUÉ?

 **ÓSCAR:** Por favor, Rubén, ¿qué está pasando?

_Rubén se levanta, con lágrimas en los ojos, y sale de clase. Asun mira a Patricia, preocupada._

* * *

_Alex va de vuelta a casa, pensando en una nueva canción que se le ha ocurrido pero que tiene que probar con música. Cogerá la guitarra de su hermano, a ver si suena bien lo que tiene en mente. Mientras, de sus cascos suena Harry Styles, su cantante favorito. Ha oído que Harry planea venir a España. Por supuesto que no irá a La Bañeza, ni siquiera a León, pero si va a Madrid… Luego tiene que mirar si al final va a ir con la gira a España o no._

_De repente, nota una mano en el hombro, y se quita los cascos, dando un respingo._

**SANTI:** ¡Alex, tío! ( _le sonríe_ ) Llevo siguiéndote desde el instituto, pero claro, con los cascos no te enterabas de nada.

 **ALEX:** Lo siento ( _se disculpa_ ) ¿Querías algo?

 **SANTI:** Nada, tío, acompañarte a casa y charlar ( _se pone a andar junto a él)_

 **ALEX:** Pero… ( _frunce el ceño_ ) ¿Vosotros no vivíais por Antonio Colinas?

 **SANTI:** ( _asintiendo con la cabeza_ ) Justo, justo, un par de calles más atrás, cerquita de la calle Tenerías.

 **ALEX:** ( _se para_ ) Tío, que yo vivo junto a la estación. Es justo en la dirección contraria.

 **SANTI:** ( _se acaba de dar cuenta_ ) Hostia, pues es verdad. Bueno, así hago cardio ( _se encoge de hombros_ )

_Alex asiente, sin poder evitar sonreír, y vuelven a caminar._

**SANTI:** Y, esto, tío, quería disculparme por cómo me comporté la otra semana, no estuvo guay.

 **ALEX:** ( _le mira y le sonríe_ ) No, tío, fui yo el que actuó como un capullo. Lo siento de veras.

 **SANTI:** Es que además lo de hoy ha sido genial. Lo que no una Estopa…

 **ALEX:** Verdad, verdad ( _se sonríen_ )

 **SANTI:** Pues eso, cualquier movida que tengas, cualquier cosa que necesites ayuda, aquí estoy pa lo que quieras, que me encantaría llevarme más contigo, ¿sabes?

 **ALEX:** Pues… ( _se sonroja un poco_ ). A lo mejor sí que me puedes ayudar. Verás, estuve saliendo con Sonia. Durante el verano.

 **SANTI:** ( _sorprendido, ojiplático)_ Hostia tío, ¿en serio?

 **ALEX:** ( _asiente, algo avergonzado_ ). Sí, pero la cagué mazo, y lo dejamos. Y no sé, ahora al verla en el coro… Es como si fuera el destino, ¿sabes? Quiero pensar algo para recuperarla.

 **SANTI:** ( _emocionado, con ganas)_ ¡Déjamelo a mí, ya verás!

_Santi empieza a hablar, pero no se oye, porque Alex empieza a cantar “Mientras Quede Por Decir Una Palabra” de La Oreja De Van Gogh, empezando a fantasear._

_ Mientras Quede Por Decir Una Palabra – La Oreja De Van Gogh: _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Alex_

_[aparece Alex en el pasillo del instituto, observando a Sonia, super enamorado]_

_Mientras quede por decir_

_Una palabra_

_Mientras quede una mirada_

_Para mí_

_[Sonia le mira, y sonríe, juguetona.]_

_Mientras puedas regalarme_

_Una sonrisa_

_No mi vida,_

_No me pienso rendir._

_[Sonia comienza a avanzar por el pasillo, Alex la va siguiendo]_

_Mientras quede por cumplir_

_Una promesa_

_Mientras quede una razón_

_Para reír_

_[Sonia se da la vuelta, ve que está él y le sonríe]_

_Mientras quede en el tintero_

_Algún poema_

_Estaremos a tiempo de seguir_

_[Alex termina muy cerca de Sonia, que le sigue sonriendo, seductora. La escena cambia al aula de música, dónde está interpretando la canción delante de todo el coro]_

_Y es que si me miras a los ojos_

_[mirando a Sonia, que evita la mirada]_

_Ves lo más bonito que_

_Hay en mí_

_[abre los brazos, sonriendo. Mientras él no para de mirar a Sonia, Paula le mira a él]_

_Un reflejo de ti_

_Un reflejo de ti_

_Un reflejo de ti_

_Bajo esta luna de abril_

_[aguanta la última nota en falsete hasta que acaba]_

El coro le aplaude, y Alex sonríe a Sonia. Ésta le ignora.

* * *

**ÓSCAR:** No sé qué hacer, Charo, de verdad ( _triste)_.

_Él y Charo están sentados en la sala de profesores con una taza de café en la mano. Charo intenta consolar a Óscar._

**CHARO:** ¿Has hablado con Pastor?

_Óscar asiente con la cabeza._

**ÓSCAR:** Me ha dicho que sabía que su familia pasaba por una situación económica delicada, pero ya está. A él también le ha venido por sorpresa.

_Charo mira a Óscar con pena. De repente, se le ocurre algo._

**CHARO:** ¿Y sí preguntamos directamente a la familia? A lo mejor hay un modo de solucionar este embrollo.

 **ÓSCAR:** Se podría intentar ( _no muy convencido)_.

 **CHARO:** Venga, vámonos ( _se levanta, y coge su chaqueta de una percha cercana)_.

 **ÓSCAR:** ¿Ahora? ( _extrañado)_

 **CHARO:** Sí. Yo no tengo más clases, ¿tú?

 **ÓSCAR:** Solo el coro.

 **CHARO:** Pues cancélalo, y vámonos. Ya miraremos la dirección por el camino. ( _le apremia, ya está casi en la puerta_ )

_Óscar se levanta, con renovada fuerza, le sonríe (haciendo que Charo se sonroje) y coge su chaqueta._

_Nada más salir de la sala se encuentran con Patricia, que pasaba por ahí._

**ÓSCAR:** ¡Patricia! ( _la llama. Patricia le oye, y se acerca a ellos, algo fastidiada)_ Avisa a todos que hoy no hay coro.

 **PATRICIA:** ( _frunce el ceño_ ) ¿Y eso?

 **ÓSCAR:** Rosario y yo vamos a hablar con los padres de Rubén, a ver si podemos convencerles para que vuelva.

 **PATRICIA:** Voy con vosotros ( _lo dice casi sin pensar)_

 **ÓSCAR:** Pero, ¿no tienes clase?

 **PATRICIA:** Solo tengo Educación Física y dos horas de inglés en las que tampoco hacemos nada. Voy con vosotros, no aceptaré un “no” ( _muy segura_ )

 **ÓSCAR:** ( _mira a Charo, ella asiente con la cabeza)_ Pues venga.

_Los tres salen llamando a la puerta de los Peinado, y en cuanto la abren, no es su madre quién aparece, sino su tía Gregoria, una anciana entrañable, en Bembibre. Y ya no son Charo, Óscar y Patricia, sino Patricia, Óscar y Asun quienes acaban de llamar. Óscar lleva una guitarra._

**GREGORIA:** ¿Querían algo?

 **ASUN:** ¿Es usted Gregoria Novas Teruel?

 **GREGORIA:** Sí ( _sorprendida de que sepan quién es_ ) ¿Quiénes sois vosotras?

 **ÓSCAR:** Son amigas de su sobrino Rubén, está contigo, ¿no?

 **GREGORIA:** Sí, sí, llegó ayer ( _asintiendo_ ) ¿Le llamo?

 **ASUN:** Es que queremos darle una sorpresa ( _sonriendo_ )

**GREGORIA:** Rubén, hijo, ¿puedes quitar la ropa del tendedero por favor? ( _le llama desde la cocina)_

 **RUBÉN:** Voy

_Está en el salón, viendo la televisión, y va al jardín. Se queda petrificado. Allí están, sentados en unas sillas de su tía, Asun, Óscar y Patricia, Óscar con la guitarra un poco detrás de ellas. Comienza a tocar “90 Minutos” de India Martínez, y ellas cantan._

_ 90 Minutos – India Martínez: _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Asun y Patricia_

**_Asun:_ ** _Te siento en esta habitación conmigo,_

_Teniendo tu respiración tan cerca_

_[sonríe con cariño a Rubén, le invita a sentarse en el escalón al jardín. Él lo hace]_

_Haces que se me vayan mis dudas sobre ti_

**_Patricia:_ ** _Me acerco lentamente con mi mano_

_[mira a Rubén y se sonroja, temblándole un poco la voz]_

_Sabiendo cuál será nuestra respuesta_

_Voy sin saber lo que harás de mí_

**_Asun:_ ** _Prefiero callarme a confesar_

_[en falsete, súper bonito]_

**_Patricia:_ ** _Qué me haces sentir_

_[por abajo, más grave. Patricia y Asun cruzan una mirada justo cuando ven lágrimas en los ojos de Rubén]_

**_Ambas:_ ** _He abierto mis ojos_

_Cancelando mis enojos y_

_He sentido que te tengo un poco más._

_Aprovecho y me cuelo_

_Enredándote en mi pelo_

_Insistiendo en que me vuelvas a buscar_

_90 minutos no puede durar el amor_

_Pídeme más_

_[terminan al unísono, bajando el volumen hasta que para de sonar]_

**RUBÉN:** ( _limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos_ ) ¿Y esto?

 **ASUN:** Queremos que vuelvas, Rubén. Queremos tenerte más de 90 minutos ( _le sonríe_ )

 **RUBÉN:** No lo entendéis, es más complicado que eso. Muchas gracias por esto, chicas, Óscar, pero no… no puedo volver ( _negando con la cabeza)_

_Patricia cruza una mirada con Óscar, que asiente._

**PATRICIA:** Fuimos a hablar con tus padres

_Rubén fija su mirada en ella, atónito. Patricia traga saliva._

**PATRICIA:** Nos contaron toda vuestra situación, y, bueno… ( _da un codazo a Asun_ )

 **ASUN:** La verdad es que nos vendría bastante bien un nuevo dependiente en la pescadería, mi padre no da abasto. Trabajarías a última hora de la tarde, después del coro, y también algún fin de semana conmigo. Tus padres están de acuerdo. Además, te pagaremos más, y será un trabajo más estable ( _no puede dejar de sonreír)_

 **RUBÉN:** Pero… ( _no se lo puede creer. Las lágrimas vuelven a brotar de sus ojos)_

 **ÓSCAR:** Bienvenido de vuelta ( _le sonríe_ )

 **RUBÉN:** Gracias, de verdad, gracias ( _rompe a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos.)_

_Asun va a abrazarle, con un gesto de cabeza hace que Patricia y Óscar se unan._

* * *

**ALEX:** ¿Estás seguro de que está dentro?

_Alex y Santi están fuera de un aula. Alex se ha arreglado para la ocasión y lleva un ramo de flores en la mano. Santi va con una guitarra._

**SANTI:** Que sí tío, que tanto Patricia como Cris me han confirmado que estaría aquí. Es la hora, bro.

 **ALEX:** Vamos allá entonces.

_Asiente, a la vez que inspira fuerte, tratando de tranquilizarse. Santi comienza a tocar “Se Me Enamora El Alma”, de Isabel Pantoja. Van entrando al aula._

**ALEX:** _Se me enamora el alma, / Se me enamora / Cada vez que te veo doblar la esqui…_

_Entran en el aula, y está Sonia morreándose con otro chaval. Al verles, paran y les miran. Sonia se quiere morir de la vergüenza._

**ALEX:** Oh, perdón ( _super rojo)_

_Se da la vuelta, y sale del aula._

**SANTI:** ¿Estás bien, tío? ( _preocupado_ )

_Empieza a sonar una versión rockera “Tú No Tienes Corazón”, de Luis Miguel. De repente, Santi toca la guitarra eléctrica, y ambos visten como rockeros por el pasillo._

_ Tú No Tienes Corazón – Luis Miguel _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Alex_

_Hay mentira_

_En tu forma de mirar_

_[va mirando al frente todo el rato, como si se lo estuviera cantando a una cámara invisible, cabreado]_

_Hay mentira_

_En la sombra de tu piel_

_Yo lo he notado_

_Me has engañado_

_Nunca lograste_

_Serme fiel_

_Pasa el día_

_La vida sigue igual_

_[comienza a arrancar las flores del ramo, tirándolas por el pasillo]_

_Tú en tu mundo_

_Yo aquí en mi lugar_

_Y poco a poco_

_Me vuelvo loco_

_Y tu recuerdo_

_Viene a mí_

_Porque tú_

_Tú, tú_

_Tú no_

_Tienes corazón_

_Tú, tú, tú_

_[se va hasta Santi, él le hace los coros en esta parte]_

_Tú que sabes del amor_

_Maldita_

_Tú, tú, tú_

_Tú de hielo y yo de sol_

_Tú, tú, tú,_

_Siempre tú_

_Tú_

_[termina plantado en medio del pasillo. Vuelve a su ropa normal, con Santi con la mano en su hombro, intentando consolarle.]_

* * *

**PAULA:** Entonces, ¿Rubén no va a volver?

_Todo el coro está en el auditorio con camisetas blancas y vaqueros, rodeando a Óscar, que les mira con pesar. Patricia y Asun no pueden evitar cruzar una sonrisilla._

**ÓSCAR:** No, lo siento. Hablé con sus padres, pero no pude hacerles entrar en razón. Vamos a necesitar a alguien más, o no podremos competir en _Comarcales._

_Todo el mundo empieza a hablar a la vez. Óscar les manda callar._

**ÓSCAR:** Chicos, chicos, ya sé que es un fastidio, pero bueno, ahora es el momento de hacer la actuación que llevamos toda la semana practicando, venga.

_A regañadientes, van subiendo al escenario, colocándose en un semicírculo. Comienza a sonar “Galilea”, de Sergio Dalma._

_ Galilea – Sergio Dalma: _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Los Acordes de Ornia_

_[Comienza a cantar Miranda, en un extremo del semicírculo, el resto baila al ritmo de la música]_

**_Miranda:_ **

_Vestida de rojo_

_En punto a las diez_

_Podré conocerte_

_Al fondo del bar_

_[canta ahora Patricia, al lado de Miranda, y algo más contenta de lo que debería estarlo, vista la situación]_

**_Patricia:_ **

_Después de escribirnos_

_Quince cartas al mes,_

_En tu última carta_

_Por fin una cita a ciegas_

_[el “una cita a ciegas” lo hace raspado, más grave. Le toca ahora a Santi, que sonríe a su hermana, y actúa mucho su parte]_

**_Santi:_ **

_Frente al espejo_

_No me veo tan guapo,_

_Te he dicho que soy_

_Un poquito más alto_

_[es el turno de Asun, que se adelanta un poco, hasta llegar al centro del escenario, sonriente]_

**_Asun:_ **

_Y sé que tu nombre_

_No es Galilea_

_Si guapa, si fea,_

_A mí me da igual_

_[van todos a cantar, cuando aparece Rubén por la puerta del fondo del auditorio]_

**_Rubén:_ **

_¡Galilea!_

_[todos en shock, no se lo creen. Patricia avanza junto a Asun al frente. Mientras, Rubén va avanzando hacia el escenario.]_

**_Rubén, Patricia y Asun:_ **

_Qué fortuna la mía_

_He quedado contigo_

_Con la chica más dulce,_

_Mi amiga por vía postal_

_[Rubén llega al escenario, Patricia y Asun le ayudan a subir, y el resto, ya recuperado del shock, comienza a cantar de nuevo]_

**_Todos:_ ** _Galilea, que fortuna la mía_

_[van abrazando y saludando a Rubén, que está extático, son ahora un batiburrillo de gente celebrando. Desde el foso, Óscar sonríe]_

_Voy a verte de veras_

_Y por fin conocer tu mirada_

_Y tu nombre real._

_La marea_

_Me va subiendo fuerte por la espalda_

_No me falles,_

_Las cosas buenas pasan solo una vez_

_No, no, no, no, no eh_

_[se van juntando de nuevo en el semicírculo del principio, agarrados de los hombros y botando]_

_¡Galilea! Qué fortuna la mía_

_Voy a verte de veras_

_Y por fin conocer tu mirada_

_Y tu nombre real_

_¡Galilea!_

_[terminan abrazándose todos, mientras Óscar aplaude abajo]_


	6. VI. SEX APPEAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vieja amiga de Óscar viene a La Bañeza para ayudarle con el coro, mientras Paula y Mar acuerdan declararse a sus respectivos crushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, siento que este capítulo haya tardado tanto. Estoy hasta arriba de cosas de la uni, así que los próximos capítulos serán un poco como este, iré escribiendo lo más rápido que pueda, pero no aseguro nada, lo siento :(

_Por las tardes, a Óscar le gusta relajarse en su casa viendo películas musicales y grabaciones de Broadway, con un vinito en una mano y cortezas en otra. Así está cuando le suena el timbre aquella tarde, mientras ve “West Side Story”. Extrañado, va a abrir la puerta, y allí está una despampanante rubia con aires de famosa._

**SANDRA:** ¡Ya estoy aquí! ( _con los brazos abiertos_ )

 **ÓSCAR:** ¡Sandra! ( _la abraza_ ) No sabía si ibas a venir al final.

 **SANDRA:** Por favor, ¿y perderme unas semanitas contigo? ¡Jamás!

 _Óscar le invita a entrar, y ella se sienta en el sofá, observando todo_.

 **ÓSCAR:** ¿Sabes cuánto pago por este piso? La mitad que en Madrid.

 **SANDRA:** ( _impresionada_ ) Y es el doble de grande.

_Óscar asiente, contento. Se sienta con ella._

**ÓSCAR:** Bueno, ¿qué tal por Gran Vía?

 **SANDRA:** Pues como siempre. Poco curro, pero muy buen ambiente. Vicen ha pillado algo en _Ghost_ , creo que es un bailarín, pero bueno, algo es algo.

 **ÓSCAR:** ¿Y tú?

 **SANDRA:** Nada de nada, tío. A veces me salen castings y tal, pero no hay suerte. Estoy planteando el irme a Londres o algo.

 **ÓSCAR:** Yo también lo pensé, pero el problema es que Londres es aún más caro que Madrid.

 **SANDRA:** Ya, imagino ( _agacha la cabeza, algo triste_ ).

 **ÓSCAR:** ( _da una palmada_ ) Bueno, pero me alegro de que estés aquí. Ya verás lo increíbles que son los chicos.

* * *

**ÓSCAR:** Chicos, os presento a Sandra Rama, amiga mía de Madrid que nos va a ayudar a prepararnos para Comarcales. ( _Sandra hace una reverencia, los alumnos la saludan)_ ¿Tú también estuviste en un coro, no? ( _girándose hacia ella)_.

 **SANDRA:** Sí ( _asiente)_. _Els Cantants amb Classe_ , del IES Lluis Domènech i Montaner. Nunca pasamos de provinciales, la verdad, pero las comarcales en Barcelona son horribles, ya que hay mil coros ( _recordando_ ). Hubo un año que casi fuimos a nacionales, quedamos segundos, por debajo de unos que se hacían llamar los _Cremacors de Gavá (le da un escalofrío)_. Esa gente estaba loca, así te lo digo.

 **ÓSCAR:** Bueno… ( _cambiando de tema_ ). Había pensado que podrías elegir un aspecto que creas que es indispensable no solo para Comarcales sino para un artista en general, y lo practicaremos esta semana.

 **SANDRA:** Humm, vamos a ver ( _empieza a pasearse por la sala, pensativa_ ). ¡Lo tengo! ( _se para_ , _y susurra algo a uno de la banda_ )

_Comienza a sonar “Bailando Salsa”, de Mecano, y ella la canta._

_ Bailando Salsa – Mecano: _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Sandra_

_[va bailando salsa por el aula, muy seductora]_

_Sola en mitad de la pista_

_Reconocí a la Carmela en acción_

_[se pone a bailar con Óscar]_

_-Yo te conozco de vista_

_Dije acercándome con decisión_

_-Ven pa’ acá fisonomista_

_Y dando un giro con transpiración_

_Me regó por aspersión_

_Bailando salsa_

_[se gira hacia las gradas, invita a los alumnos a unirse. Van levantándose y bailando]_

_Bailando salsa_

_Bailando salsa en el Stella_

_Al son del ritmo sabrosón_

_De las caderas de Carmela_

_[se ponen todos a bailar en la parte sin letra, alegres y dándolo todo]_

_Me dijo que se iba al baño_

_[las chicas hacen como que se van]_

_Me dijo que se iba al baño_

_Y yo quedé en esperarla sentao_

_-Ésta no vuelve, ¡qué extraño!_

_El camarero me trajo un recao_

_-Se ha ido con Pedro Almodóvar_

_[Santi hace de Pedro Almodóvar, todas las chicas van con él]_

_-Gorda algarroba a ver si te saca_

_Anunciando alguna escoba_

_[todo el mundo se vuelve a unir de nuevo, bailando, y coreando el estribillo]_

_Bailando salsa_

_Bailando salsa_

_Bailando salsa en el Stella_

_Al son del ritmo sabrosón_

_De las caderas de Carmela_

_[al terminar, todos estallan en vítores]_

**ÓSCAR:** Venga, venga, sentaos, chicos ( _todo el mundo se vuelve a sentar)._

 **SANDRA:** ¿Está claro, no? Todo artista debe demostrar cierto _je ne se quoi_ , un _sex appeal_ con el que enloquezca a sus fans.

 **ÓSCAR:** ( _frunciendo el ceño_ ) Bueno, no sé si “todo artista” …

 **SANDRA:** ¿No querías que te ayudara? ( _mirándole a los ojos)_

 **ÓSCAR:** Sí, sí, perdón.

 **SANDRA:** Entonces, esta semana quiero que le saquéis provecho. Especialmente tú ( _señala a Rubén)_ , veo mucho potencial en ti. Prepara algo para el final de la semana.

 **RUBÉN:** ( _empalidece_ ) Pero…

 **ÓSCAR:** Pues ya está ( _da una palmada)_ Esta semana todo va de _sex appeal_.

_Es el final de la clase del coro, y todos se están yendo. Alex y Santi van hablando de sus movidas, cuando Rubén les intercepta._

**RUBÉN:** Necesito vuestra ayuda.

_Alex y Santi se miran, confusos._

**ALEX:** ¿Ah, sí?

_Patricia está escuchando todo mientras finge recoger sus cosas muy despacio. Asun se da cuenta de ello y la imita._

**RUBÉN:** No sé cómo hacer lo que me han mandado esta semana. Yo no soy sexy. No tengo _sex appeal_ ni nada de eso ( _en pánico_ ) Necesito vuestra ayuda. Debe de haber algo que podáis hacer. Por favor ( _junta las manos en un gesto de imploración)_.

_Alex y Santi vuelven a cruzar una mirada, esta vez sonriéndose._

**SANTI:** ¡Eso está hecho, chaval! ( _pasándole el brazo por el cuello_ ) Te vamos a poner a tope en mi casa, ya verás.

_Salen del aula los tres, Alex y Santi hablando a un preocupado Rubén._

**ASUN:** Vaya, parece que esta semana vas a tener visita en casa ( _termina de recoger sus cosas, justo cuando lo hace Patricia)_

 **PATRICIA:** Ya… ya veo ( _se la ve nerviosa y distraída)_

 **ASUN:** Oye, te veo un poco roja y todo ( _bromeando)_

_Patricia enrojece de verdad._

**PATRICIA:** ¿Qué insinúas?

 **ASUN:** Bueno… ( _no sabe muy bien como decirlo)_ Te he estado observando últimamente y… Te gusta Rubén, ¿verdad?

_Patricia enrojece más_

**PATRICIA:** ¡Qué va! Te estás pensando cosas que no son, eh ( _medio cabreada)_. Te veo luego ( _sale medio corriendo del aula)._

_Asun sonríe y sale detrás de ella. Pasa por delante de Mar y Paula, que están junto a la fuente del agua. Se ve que las dos están mirando a sus crushes; Miranda está en su taquilla, sacando unas cosas, y Alex está hablando con Rubén y Santi. Mar se da cuenta de cómo están, y aparta la mirada de Miranda._

**MAR:** Tía, qué patéticas somos.

_Paula está de acuerdo, aparta la mirada de Alex._

**PAULA:** Pues sí ( _exhala aire. De repente se le ocurre algo)_. Mira, si quieres, hacemos una promesa.

 **MAR:** A ver

 **PAULA:** Antes de que termine la semana, las dos tenemos que habernos declarado a nuestros _crushes_ , sean correspondidos o no. Y así ya no estaremos… bueno, así ( _se señala a sí misma y a Mar)_.

_Mar no está muy convencida, pero, tras pensárselo un poco, asiente._

**MAR:** Venga, va

_Entrelazan sus dedos._

**PAULA:** ¡Mantenme informada!

 **MAR:** Lo haré, lo haré ( _le sonríe_ ) Anda, venga, vámonos ya

_Coge del brazo a Paula, y las dos van hacia la salida del instituto, hablando, cuando ya no queda nadie más dentro._

* * *

_Alex se encuentra en el auditorio, sentado en frente de un piano, con una partitura frente a él. Comienza a leerla, tocando y cantando “Sopa Fría”, de M-Clan._

_ Sopa Fría – M-Clan: _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Alex_

_[todo el rato en el piano, cantando flojito y más pendiente en que toca las notas que son que de la canción en sí]_

_Mi estrella roja se esfumó_

_Jugando al ajedrez_

_Me cambió por un_

_Cantante de hip-hop_

_Entre vodka y clamoxyl_

_Amanecí en mi cama hoy_

_Año bisiesto y con lo_

_Puesto nada más._

_Te fuiste a Moscú_

_Me dejaste sin menú_

_Soplándole a la sopa fría_

_Como un esquimal_

_Al que le ha sentado mal_

_La sopa fría._

_Mi sentido y mi común_

_Que antes se llevaban bien_

_Se dijeron “hasta luego,_

_Nunca más”_

_Aproveché para escapar_

_De tanta estupidez_

_Y me dieron carnavales sin_

_Volver a casa._

_Te fuiste a Moscú_

_Me dejaste sin menú_

_Soplándole a la sopa fría_

_Como un esquimal_

_Al que le ha sentado mal_

_La sopa fría._

_Y ahora me bebo el mar,_

_Y en este charco no hago pie…_

_Y brindo con caviar_

_Para que vuelvas otra vez_

_[aparece Sonia por el fondo del auditorio, él no la ve, mientras, ella va andando hacia el escenario]_

_Te fuiste a Moscú_

_Me dejaste sin menú_

_Soplándole a la sopa fría_

_Como un esquimal_

_Al que le ha sentado mal_

_[Sonia se sube al escenario, Alex finalmente se da cuenta de su presencia]_

_La sopa fría_

_[termina de súbito]_

_Sonia le aplaude._

**SONIA:** No sabía que tocaras el piano.

 **ALEX:** ( _algo cohibido_ ) Estoy aprendiendo. Estoy cansado de tener que usar la guitarra de mi hermano cada vez que quiero tocar, y tenemos un piano pequeño en casa.

 **SONIA:** Es verdad, ha empezado la universidad, ¿no?

_Alex asiente._

**ALEX:** En Salamanca. Se lo está pasando en grande el cabrón ( _sonríe_ ).

_Se ve como Paula entra entre bastidores por un lado del escenario, dispuesta a confesarse a Alex. Al verle con Sonia, se esconde._

**SONIA:** Me alegro ( _le devuelve la sonrisa_ ). Era un buen chaval.

 **ALEX:** ( _no se puede contener_ ) Sonia, fui un gilipollas en verano

_Sonia pone los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos._

**SONIA:** Pues sí

 **ALEX:** Pero te juro que ahora es diferente, te echo mucho de menos, por favor, te pido que lo volvamos a intentar.

_Sonia niega con la cabeza, y hace ademán de bajar del escenario, pero comienza a sonar “Historias de Amor” de OBK, y Alex la retiene, cantando la canción y bailando con ella._

_ Historias de Amor - OBK: _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Alex_

_Historias de amor_

_[la coge del brazo y la acerca hacia sí, ella sonríe]_

_Ojos que miran con ilusión_

_Pasiones vividas entre los dos_

_Imposibles de borrar_

_[Sonia ve a Paula, que está impactada viendo eso, se da cuenta de ello y comienza a bailar con Alex, muy pegada a él]_

_Historias de amor_

_Hoy me he vuelto a despertar_

_Son tus besos algo más_

_Te llevo dentro de mí_

_Tengo mucho qué decir_

_Oigo voces sin razón_

_No sé vivir sin ti_

_[en esta frase los dos están tocándose las frentes, muy pegados. Luego siguen bailando]_

_Historias de amor_

_Ojos que miran con ilusión_

_Pasiones vividas entre los dos_

_Imposibles de borrar_

_Historias de amor_

_[acaban abrazados]_

_Paula sale corriendo, medio llorando, y Sonia sonríe con malicia. Alex y ella se separan._

**ALEX:** Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ( _super ilusionado_ )

 **SONIA:** ( _distraída_ ) ¿Qué?

 **ALEX:** Lo de volver juntos, que si… ( _algo cortado)_

 **SONIA:** ( _impaciente_ ) Mira Alex, esto ha estado guay, pero no tengo ninguna intención de volver contigo. Bueno, nos vemos en el coro ( _baja del escenario y se va, mientras Alex la mira con cara de circunstancias_ ).

* * *

**ÓSCAR:** Buah, ¿te acuerdas cuando nos atracaron en Lavapiés? ( _emocionado_ )

_Está con Sandra y Charo en la sala de profesores, Charo les mira super celosa, pero sin intervenir._

**SANDRA:** Dios, es verdad. ¿Qué leches hacíamos allí?

 **ÓSCAR:** Creo que íbamos a un bar que nos había recomendado Vicen, se llamaba… ( _pensando_ )

 **AMBOS:** ¡Señor Matambre! ( _se ríen por haberlo dicho a la vez, Charo aparta la mirada, asqueada)._

_Le suena el teléfono a Sandra. Sandra lo mira._

**SANDRA:** Ugh, es mi madre, tengo que cogerlo ( _se levanta)_ Ahora vuelvo ( _les sonríe, y sale por la puerta_ )

 **CHARO:** Sois muy amigos Sandra y tú, ¿no?

_Óscar pega un bote_

**ÓSCAR:** Perdona Charo, no me acordaba de que estabas aquí ( _Charo se cabrea más_ , _pero lo disimula_ ). Sí, sí, en Madrid estábamos todo el rato juntos.

 **CHARO:** Y… ya sabes… Sandra y tú… ( _insinuando sus sospechas_ )

_Óscar comprende y le sonríe._

**ÓSCAR:** ¡Qué va! Somos buenos amigos, nada más.

_En el aula del coro, Óscar y Sandra cantan y bailan “Bad Con Nicky”, de Bad Bunny y Nicky Jam._

__

_ Bad Con Nicky – Bad Bunny y Nicky Jam: _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Óscar y Sandra_

_[van moviéndose con el flow, al ritmo de la música, cantándosela el uno al otro]_

**_Óscar:_ ** _Por fin se decidió_

_Eh, eh, hizo un cambio_

_Su vida giró_

_A la monotonía_

_Ella le puso stop_

_Se encontró conmigo, la puse_

_A fumar, ahí es que entendió_

_[Sandra se gira hacia los alumnos, y les anima a cantar, ellos hacen de coro, bailando en el sitio]_

**_Sandra:_ ** _No la llame’ má’_

_Que se fue conmigo_

_Yo la hice olvidar_

_To’ lo que sufrió contigo_

_[vuelven a mirarse, se van juntando, mientras los alumnos vitorean]_

**_Ambos:_ ** _No la llame’ má’_

_Que se fue conmigo_

_Yo la hice olvidar_

_To’ lo que sufrió contigo_

_Déjale saber_

_Que él ya no te interesa, no_

_Que ahora está con su alteza_

_Que como yo te beso nadie te besa_

_[están muy juntos, bailando, se miran a los ojos y se sonrojan]_

**_Sandra:_ ** _Dile que no te llame má’_

_[se separa de él, y canta al coro, rapeando y con mucho flow]_

_Y no vuelva a joder_

_Es la Sandra Rama_

_Pa’ ponerte a mover_

_Dile que no te llame má’_

_Y no vuelva a joder_

_Es la Sandra Rama_

_Pa’ ponerte a mover_

_Dile que no te llame má’_

_Y no vuelva a joder_

_Ey, ey, ey_

_[la vitorean, Óscar va desde atrás hacia Sandra]_

**_Óscar:_ ** _Cuando estabamo’_

_En el carro bellaqueando_

_[se miran y se sonrojan de nuevo, algunos alumnos cruzan miradas]_

_To’a la noche dándote_

_Y ese psycho llamándote_

_Cuándo estábamo’_

_En el carro bellaqueando_

_[vuelven a bailar juntos, esta vez sin parar de mirarse a los ojos. Los alumnos están flipando]_

_To’a la noche dándote_

_Y ese psycho llamándote_

**_Ambos:_ ** _Ella se cansó del novio_

_Pero no de perrear_

_Ey, ahora no quiere parar_

_Ella se cansó de él_

_Pero no de perrear_

_Ey, ahora no quiere parar_

_Ella se cansó del novio_

_Pero no de perrear_

_Ey, ahora no quiere parar_

_Ahora no quiere parar_

_[terminan super juntos, mirándose a los ojos]_

_Sonrojados, se separan violentamente._

**ÓSCAR:** Pues ya veis, así quiero que estés tú, Rubén ( _intentando hacer menos incómodo todo_ ) Esto es todo por hoy

 _Todo el mundo empieza a recoger sus cosas. Se ve como Paula mira a Alex, triste, y éste a Sonia, que habla con Cris._ _Mar se da cuenta de esto, y se queda rezagada aposta, para que Paula y ella sean las últimas en salir del coro._

 **MAR:** Imagino que no te fue bien con Alex, ¿no?

_Paula se gira hacia ella, extrañada._

**PAULA:** ¿Cómo…?

 **MAR:** He visto cómo le mirabas.

 **PAULA:** Oh ( _se le apaga la mirada_ ) Sí, no… no fue bien ( _niega con la cabeza, intentando dejar atrás todo aquello_ ) ¿Y qué tal tú con Miranda?

 **MAR:** Aún no he hablado con él.

 **PAULA:** Recuerda nuestro trato. Al menos una de nosotras se merece tener un final feliz ( _le sonríe con tristeza_ )

_Mar se la devuelve, y asiente con seguridad._

**MAR:** Pues voy ahora, antes de que se vaya.

 **PAULA:** ¡Ve, corre! ( _animándola_ )

_Mar sale corriendo, y sale del instituto justo cuando arranca el coche de Lola, con Miranda dentro. Se apaga, y se va._

* * *

_Mar suele ir a la piscina cuando está de mal humor o necesita despejarse; el agua siempre le calma. Además, a esas horas no hay nadie. Hace unos cuantos largos, y se sumerge hasta tocar el fondo de la piscina. Después de ello, emerge, apoyándose en el borde para tomar aire._

**LOLA:** ¿Mar?

_Mar da un respingón y alza la mirada. Ahí está Lola, en bañador y mojada, mirándola._

**MAR:** Hola, Lola. No sabía que nadabas.

 **LOLA:** Lo mismo te digo ( _le sonríe_ ) ¿Quieres tomar algo ahora?

 **MAR:** Claro

**LOLA:** Yo también hacía natación en el instituto, ¿sabes?

_Están las dos en la cafetería de la piscina, tomándose un café._

**MAR:** Hala

 **LOLA:** Pero no éramos muy buenas, la verdad ( _recordando viejos tiempos.)_

_Le suena el móvil. Lola lo mira._

**LOLA:** Vaya, mi hermanito tiene hambre. ( _mira la hora_ ) Uy, pues la verdad es que ya es casi la hora de la cena, ups ( _ambas se ríen_. _Lola se queda mirando a Mar)_. Y, hablando del rey de Roma… ¿Ya le has dicho que te gusta? Últimamente no me cuenta nada el jodío.

_Mar se pone super roja._

**MAR:** Pues… pues no ( _nerviosa)_ Tampoco sé muy bien cómo hacerlo, la verdad ( _desanimada_ ).

_Lola se queda pensativa un rato. Luego, se le ilumina la cara._

**LOLA:** Verás, mi hermano tiene un punto débil… ( _esboza una sonrisa lobuna_ )

**LOLA:** Jose, encárgate tú de rellenar el comedero de la perra, anda, que estoy yo con la cena ( _desde fuera de la habitación, Miranda está en la suya)_. La comida la he dejado en el balcón

 **MIRANDA:** Voy.

_Va al balcón con Rey, donde le espera Mar. Él va buscando la comida, pero Rey empieza a ladrar. Miranda frunce el ceño._

**MIRANDA:** ¿Lola, eres tú?

 **MAR:** Soy yo.

 **MIRANDA:** Oh ( _se gira hacia ella_ ).

 **MAR:** Quería decirte, bueno, cantarte una cosa. Siéntate, por favor.

_Miranda, aún extrañado, busca una silla y se sienta en ella. Mar da al play en un reproductor de música que tiene, y empieza a sonar “Contigo” de El Canto del Loco._

_ Contigo – El Canto del Loco: _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Mar_

_[se lo canta directamente a él, mirándole fijamente y sonriendo, expresa con las manos. Canta muy suavemente, con mimo]_

_Contigo_

_Yo quiero estar contigo_

_Y decirte que ya no puedo vivir sin ti_

_Contigo_

_Quiero ganar contigo_

_Y conseguir que_

_Todo el tiempo sea_

_Estar junto a ti_

_Contigo_

_Yo quiero estar contigo_

_Y decirte que_

_Ya no puedo vivir sin ti_

_Solo quiero vivir contigo_

_Y solo bailar contigo_

_Solo quiero estar contigo y_

_Quiero ser lo que nunca he sido_

_Contigo_

_Quiero estar contigo_

_[alarga la última sílaba]_

**MAR:** Y nada, que eso, que quiero estar contigo, me gustas y quería preguntarte si quieres salir conmigo.

_Miranda un poco en shock, se levanta poco a poco y acaricia a Rey, que le ayuda._

**MIRANDA:** Cla… Claro que querría salir contigo Mar, eres la chica más increíble que conozco ( _Mar se sonroja_ ) Pero, ¿cómo sabías lo de El Canto del Loco?

 **LOLA:** ( _desde dentro_ ) ¡Culpable!

_Mar y Miranda se ríen, y luego se abrazan._

* * *

**SANTI:** Vamos a ver tío, pero, por ejemplo, ¿tú qué haces para gustarle a una tía?

_Están Santi, Alex y Rubén en la habitación del primero. Alex está sentado en la silla del escritorio, depre por Sonia, y Rubén y Santi en la cama._

**RUBÉN:** Es que… ( _no se le ve cómodo_ ) Nunca me ha gustado ninguna tía, ¿sabes?

_Santi y Alex cruzan una mirada._

**SANTI:** … O tío.

 **RUBÉN:** ( _niega con la cabeza, incómodo)_ Tampoco. No me ha gustado nunca nadie, así que tampoco he tenido la necesidad de ser sexy y tal, ¿sabes?

_Santi está pensativo, gira la cabeza hacia Alex, que está emo._

**SANTI:** Alex tío, para d estar así, ya verás cómo, si sigues picopala, Sonia caerá.

 **ALEX:** Tío, tiene novio

 **SANTI:** ( _le resta importancia con un gesto de la mano_ ) Bah, qué más da eso. Bueno ( _se gira hacia Rubén_ ), te voy a dar mis consejos en exclusiva para ser tal como soy ( _se apunta a sí mismo_ )

 **ALEX:** Eres tonto, tío ( _sonríe_ )

 **SANTI:** Estoy mejor que tú, así que no hables ( _le amenaza. Alex asiente, admitiéndolo_ ). Bueno, a ver, primero ( _se levanta de la cama_ ) ponte a hacer flexiones. Yo hago 50 al día. ¡Vamos! ( _le apremia)_

_Rubén se levanta, reticente._

**RUBÉN:** Estás de coña, ¿no?

 **SANTI:** ¡Que no! Venga, Alex, tú también, vamos a ponernos los tres ( _Alex se levanta a regañadientes_ )

_Santi se quita la camiseta. Los otros le miran, extrañados._

**SANTI:** Tíos, así no se mancha de sudor.

_Alex y Rubén se miran, se encogen de hombros, y se la quitan._

**SANTI:** Venga, va.

_Se tumban los tres en el suelo, y se preparan._

**SANTI:** ¿Preparados? ¡Va!

_Comienzan a hacer flexiones, Santi super rápido, Alex muy concentrado, Rubén rojo. Pasa Patricia por la puerta, y se queda viéndolos. Ve a Rubén, se sonroja y sonríe. De repente, se da cuenta._

**PATRICIA:** ( _susurrando_ ) Mierda.

* * *

**ASUN:** Qué nervios por ver a Rubén, ¿eh, Patricia?

_Están todos en el auditorio, esperando a ver a Rubén. Asun está picando a Patricia._

**PATRICIA:** Calla ( _medio enfadada, pero roja_ )

_Delante suya, Mar le está contando a Paula lo que pasó con Miranda._

**MAR:** La cita fue genial… creo que estamos saliendo en serio ya ( _super feliz_ )

_Paula igual de contenta, la abraza._

**PAULA:** ¡Ay, qué feliz estoy por ti, de verdad!

_Aparecen Óscar y Sandra, cada uno por una puerta, se miran y apartan la vista, super cortados. En el escenario está Rubén, con Santi y Alex, hablando. Rubén asiente, y los otros dos se quedan detrás, como coristas. Los tres visten de negro. Rubén lleva el pelo recogido en un moño._

**RUBÉN:** ( _en voz baja, nervioso_ ) Vamos allá.

_Comienza a sonar “Rayando El Sol”, de Maná._

_ Rayando El Sol – Maná: _

**_Interpretada por:_ ** _Rubén_

_[comienza arrodillado al frente del escenario, solo con eso Patricia ya se pone roja]_

_Rayando el Sol_

_Rayando por ti_

_Esta pena_

_Me duele_

_Me quema_

_Sin tu amor_

_[se levanta, va andando por el escenario poniéndole mucha intención]_

_No me has llamado_

_Estoy desesperado_

_[se pasa la mano por el pecho, las chicas le gritan, él sonríe tímidamente]_

_Son muchas lunas_

_Las que te he llorado_

_[comienza a bailar por todo el escenario, con piruetas y tal]_

_Rayando el Sol_

_Desesperación_

_Es más fácil_

_Llegar al Sol_

_Que a tu corazón_

_[Patricia comienza a abanicarse, Asun la mira e intenta no reírse]_

_Me muero por ti_

_Viviendo sin ti_

_[en ese último verso levanta el brazo por encima de su cabeza, cantando con la cabeza alzada, y se le sube un poco la camiseta. Las chicas vuelven a gritar]_

_Y no aguanto_

_Me duele tanto_

_Estar así_

_Rayando el Sol_

_[se vuelve a parar, respira hondo, y vuelve a ir caminando por el escenario]_

_A tu casa yo fui_

_Y no te encontré_

_En el parque,_

_En la plaza,_

_En el cine_

_Yo te busqué_

_Te tengo atrapada_

_Entre mi piel y mi alma_

_[se da golpes en el pecho, botando]_

_Más ya no puedo tanto y_

_Quiero estar junto a ti._

_[hace un gesto al público, para que se levante y cante con él. Lo hacen todos, menos Patricia, aún en shock]_

_Rayando el Sol_

_[ahora hace como si estuviera en un concierto de rock]_

_Desesperación_

_Es más fácil_

_Llegar al Sol_

_Que a tu corazón_

_Me muero por ti_

_Viviendo sin ti_

_Y no aguanto_

_Me duele tanto_

_Estar así_

_Rayando el Sol_

_[termina tirándose, terminando igual que empezó]_

_Todo el mundo aplaude y chilla, Patricia está que no sabe dónde meterse._

* * *

_Es de noche en casa de Óscar. Él y Sandra están fregando los platos después de la cena, en silencio. Se nota una tensión en el ambiente, casi se puede tocar. Óscar la mira, y para de fregar, serio._

**ÓSCAR:** Sandra, tenemos que hablar de lo que nos pasa, esto no puede seguir así.

_Sandra se lanza sobre él, y le besa con pasión. Él le devuelve el beso._


End file.
